Atracción y Tensión
by Anee-Sama
Summary: Saizo se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a sentir algo distinto a cariño y preocupación por su Oscuridad cuando sentir su cuerpo abrazándolo le arrancó extraños escalofríos que consiguió ocultar bastante bien. Pronto notó que algo no andaba bien con él ni con la pronta atracción, vulgar, imprudente y fuerte, que sentía por la sacerdotisa. / AU modificando el final de Brave 10 S
1. Prólogo

**Cometí un error garrafal al momento de subir este fic, pero ya lo corregí. Lamento mi pendejez xDU**

* * *

 **Los personajes de Brave 10 le pertenecen a Shimotsuki Kairi. La idea, por el contrario, es de mi autoría.  
**

* * *

 _ **Aclaración:** este fic es un AU ambientado a mediados de Brave 10 S, omitiendo los sucesos del final y haciendo modificaciones a mi conveniencia a fin de que esta idea pudiese suceder. Debido a ello no me enfocaré en dar detalles de las modificaciones de los sucesos (especialmente la omisión de Susanoo y el enfrentamiento con Date y Tokugawa), ya que me centraré únicamente en la idea derivada de mi otro fic, **«Brave Feelings»** , pero con un trasfondo más maduro. Desconozco si habrá situaciones +18 —o cuántos capítulos escribiré—, pero mantendré el rating en M por si acaso.  
_

* * *

 **Atracción y tensión**

0.

Saizo nunca fue un hombre impulsivo ni pasional: en lugar de dejarse llevar por sus impulsos y emociones, meditaba y actuaba con frialdad, pues como ninja no podía darse el lujo de estropear su misión ni bajar la guardia se enfrentase a lo que se enfrentase. Tampoco se había enamorado porque ¿de qué le servía? Y la poca atracción física que había sentido hacia las mujeres fue ignorada por su propio bien: tampoco es que sirviera de mucho sentirse atraído por alguien en quien no sabía si podía o no confiar.

Ana era un ejemplo de ello. Era el más claro ejemplo, en realidad.

Pero, como era de esperarse, como tanto había _temido_ que sucediera, cuando Isanami comenzó a ser demasiado _cercana_ a él y tras todo lo que ambos vivieron desde su encuentro un año atrás, Saizo comenzó a sentir cosas que no debería por esa sacerdotisa que decía una cosa y hacía otra —ya fuese consciente o inconscientemente— como _insinuársele_ y diciéndole, luego, que era una sacerdotisa y _nada de sexo, sólo una relación pura_. ¿Qué puta relación era pura si eventualmente llegaba el encuentro sexual? Y ¿por qué el sexo _corrompía_ la pureza de una relación? Tal vez se debía a la vida que había tenido Isanami, pero a Saizo le parecía incoherente y pesada la ridícula idea que ésta tenía respecto al amor y las relaciones afectivas entre un hombre y una mujer.

Isanami no sabía lo que era la verdadera vida fuera de ese santuario, después de todo. No sabía nada del mundo real. No sabía nada de las personas... y no se refería al aspecto emocional.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, Saizo ya no sacaba de su cabeza las palabras de la sacerdotisa de aquella lejana mañana que tanto _aborrecía_ : «nada de sexo, recuerda que soy una sacerdotisa», odiándolas y deseando jamás haberlas escuchado conforme la chica lo abrazaba, le sonreía, se le _pegaba_ cuan alimaña y juraba que siempre iban a estar juntos porque ella lo amaba y porque era su luz y bla, bla, bla.

Isanami, por cierto, nunca volvió a mencionar nada que se relacionara a lo _íntimo_ desde que eventualmente dejó de meterse en su futón y tras aquella exhaustiva noche donde proteger a la inconsciente chiquilla fue incluso más pesado que... que cualquier cosa. Saizo no quería hacer ninguna analogía porque su mente iba a traicionarlo. Su mente o su cuerpo... o ambos.

Quizá Isanami había aprendido con el tiempo en Ueda que no podía andar por la vida con una visión tan inocente e infantil respecto a las personas, sirviendo de ejemplo Kamanosuke o Nanakuma, que, aunque siendo gemelo de Rokuro, no se parecía en nada a éste y de eso Isanami se dio cuenta pronto. Quizá Kakei tuvo que ver al enseñarle algo de prudencia porque era una señorita y debía comportarse como una señorita. O quizá ella, simple y sencillamente, hacía lo que se le diera la puta gana y eso era _atormentarlo_ fingiendo no saberlo... o sin saberlo, realmente. Fuese lo que fuese, Saizo no dejaba de maldecir lo que la chica había hecho con él y se maldecía por no saber cómo prevenir algo que creyó que jamás le sucedería precisamente con ella, esa _molesta_ _mujer_ cuya actitud era la cosa más extraña de todo el mundo.

Y es que desde la primera vez que Isanami durmió en su futón, bajo la excusa de _dormir más cálida de esa manera_ , él intentó cerrarse a la posibilidad, que la misma Isanami había _desechado_ con su fulminante _sentencia_ , de cruzar una línea que él había insinuado como reflejo de su incomodidad. Lo había intentado tantas veces por tanto tiempo que se convenció de que lo había conseguido... aunque no fue así.

Saizo se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a sentir algo distinto a cariño y preocupación por su Oscuridad, cuando, en una tarde donde la calma era tan apacible que hasta sorprendía a cualquiera en Ueda, el sentir el cuerpo de Isanami —cálido, menudo y _frágil_ — abrazando su brazo le arrancó extraños escalofríos que consiguió ocultar bastante bien, fingiendo estar harto de sus insaciables muestras de afecto —a las que estaba acostumbrado, de hecho— para luego empujarla con la única intención de sentirla, de tocarla, de que su mano pudiera acariciar la suavidad de aquella piel cuyas cicatrices no eran visibles ni siquiera bajo su ropa. Y no... no es que Saizo pensara en Isanami _de esa manera_... bueno, sí. Sí lo hacía, pero no era su culpa. Era culpa de la chica y recién comenzaba, además. _Ya se le pasaría_...

O quizá no.*

—... ¿Saizo? —Preguntó Isanami, sacando al aludido de sus cavilaciones, tras notar que la mano del hombre no dejó de aprisionar su hombro luego de varios segundos de haber hecho contacto con éste.

El ninja volvió a empujarla, apartando su mano, dando media vuelta y retirándose sin nada qué decir, sintiendo que había estado a punto de _cagarla_ garrafalmente cuando había conseguido fingir muy bien por buen rato. Por suerte Isanami _sabía_ que el hombre era _así_ —¿cómo? Ni él sabía, pero Isanami sí, al parecer—, por lo que ésta no le dio importancia a ese extraño acto y decidió darle un poco de espacio antes de volver a _molestarlo_. La chica no quería más empujones desmedidos luego de haber recibido abrazos o caricias afectuosas. Ese rechazo tenía que terminar de una vez por todas, pero lo haría con prudencia.

 _«Tal vez deba abordarlo cuando esté despertando»._

Eso no era ser prudente, pero se trataba de Isanami. La chica no era prudente cuando de Saizo se trataba —la mayoría de veces— y tomando en cuenta que ya no había ningún enemigo que afrontar desde que habían conseguido, con ayuda de Hanzo, librarse de Date y también de Tokugawa, la chica ya no se preocupaba en ser fuerte porque ya no había necesidad de serlo a menos que fuera para callar a Kamanosuke o demostrarle a Jinpachi o a Hanzo que era tan fuerte como ellos. La diosa Izanami ya no tenía tanto poder sobre ella, y ella, al ya no ser buscada con la insistencia de los últimos meses, no se veía en la necesidad de _pedirle poder_ nunca más. Isanami ya podía descansar de intentar ser fuerte sola y podía disfrutar la calma que se le había sido arrebatada junto con la vida en Izumo.

Pero había un problema causado por tanta paz y era justamente que Isanami no era prudente con Saizo —nunca lo fue, o _casi nunca_ , más bien— y sus actos repercutían al ninja que _hostigaba_ aunque él no lo demostrara. Ser insistente con él, ser _invasiva_ y amarlo sin pena alguna y de forma cada vez más abierta luego de sentir que lo perdería, no estaba más que peligrando su bienestar bajo una fachada de rechazos severos y desmedidos —como al inicio de su _romance_ — que ella quería borrar, sin saber que borrarlos sería su _peor_ error.

Isanami estaba confiando ciegamente en que podría ser _bien recibida_ por Saizo, quien entre ratos la aceptaba y en otras ocasiones la apartaba pues dudaba de sí mismo, temiendo dejarse llevar, luchando por mantenerse neutral con quien no quería que fuera neutral con ella y quien, más temprano que tarde, se daría cuenta de que la neutralidad del ninja hubiera sido mejor que aquel nuevo _comportamiento_ que se escondía sin dejar de asecharla, de observarla con ansiedad, de _desearla_ de una forma diferente al deseo que ella sentía, y ese anhelo de la chica no estaba sino colmando la paciencia que le quedaba a Saizo y acelerando un riesgo que tanto se trataba de controlar.

Después de todo Saizo tenía una vida corrompida por la inmoralidad que intentaba dejar atrás, pero seguía presente mientras siguiera siendo un ninja; el ninja prodigio de Iga, Kirigakure Saizo, así fuese también el Valiente de Luz de Sanada. Isanami no estaba a salvo con él en un sentido totalmente ajeno al que su mente, aún infantil a pesar de sus casi 17 años, era capaz de pensar, pues aunque Saizo era su guardián, su complemento y quien más se preocupaba por ella y la aceptaba tal cómo era —pese a su naturaleza arisca que había regresado las últimas semanas—, también era un hombre, también tenía _necesidades_ y éstas no eran, en lo absoluto, algo que Isanami quisiera conocer.**

Pero conocería de todos modos.

* * *

 *** Para fines de crear algo de tensión y drama e irme desempolvando con fics con una trama consistente, he decidido enfocarme en este sentimiento que siento que es perfecto para sacar muchos escenarios, tanto positivos como negativos, que vale la pena tratar. Y sí, me enfoqué en Saizo porque ciertamente yo no puedo imaginarme a Isanami atraída sexualmente por él; no sé, en mi percepción siento que el amor de Isanami es algo muy puro, muy de niña más que de mujer, aunque en el manga haya dicho una que otra cosa medio sugestiva (eso lo vi más como comedia fanservicera (?) y sólo fue al inicio).**

 **** Este sentimiento lo hago ver algo turbio para fines de la idea. O sea que no va a ser algo "color de rosa", y advierto que no aseguro que las consecuencias sean muy románticas que digamos, sino... pues medio oscuras. Tengo esa morbosa idea en mente y lastimosamente la OTP me ha dado chance de escribirla con ellos. Y sí, si llegase a escribir escenas +18 no esperen que sean muy bonitas que digamos... por eso recen para que no suceda nada o suceda cuando decida que se vuelva más suave (?)**

* * *

 _¡Y bueno! Por fin la idea se dejó escribir, aunque de forma más sombría y medio dispersa a comparación de lo que me gustaría que fuese. En fin... intentaré actualizar semanalmente ya que estaré escribiendo capítulos más largos (espero) y pues, estoy manejando una trama relativamente nueva para mí, así que espero estarlo haciendo bien y mantenerme así durante lo que me tome terminar este fic._

 _Ojalá les guste la idea (y si no, no lean (?), ¡y nos leemos luego!_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Los personajes de Brave 10 le pertenecen a Shimotsuki Kairi.** ** **La idea, por el contrario, es de mi autoría.****

* * *

 **1.**

Ya había pasado más de un año desde que Saizo conoció, por azares de un burlesco y tirano destino, a Isanami. Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que Hanzo apareció tomando el papel de Benmaru como Valiente de Fuego y también ya habían pasado unos días desde que él notó que algo no estaba yendo bien a pesar de la gran calma que rodeaba Ueda, refiriéndose, no obstante, a _él_. Algo no andaba bien con él, con él y con nadie más... y la culpable era Isanami.

Sí, sólo ella, y no, no se refería a los problemas que la chica, con su mera existencia, había estado ocasionando.

Es que Saizo no era tonto, en realidad era muy consciente de qué pasaba y por ello había estado intentando mantener una distancia prudente de la sacerdotisa desde hace un par de días, como en los viejos tiempos, cuando no era consciente de que sin ella su vida no sería lo mismo. Pero el ninja sabía que _eso_ que estaba mal no era el gran cariño que le había tomado a la chica, porque el cariño que sentía por ella estaba bien, era normal, no le suponía ningún problema real —más allá de las burlas de Yukimura— y de hecho, le gustaba sentirlo. El verdadero problema radicaba en la tensión que sentía al tenerla cerca, al oirla a escasos centímetros de él, al sentir sus brazos rodear el suyo y apegarlo a ella, a su menudo cuerpo, a su —no tan— _pequeño_ pecho y oler su esencia, jovial y floral, capaz de remover sus entrañas de un modo indescriptible. El verdadero problema con él era la pronta atracción que sentía por ella, tan _vulgar_ , tan imprudente y tan fuerte que le arrancaba escalofríos involuntarios y le hacía sentir tan urgentemente el deseo de... pero eso estaba mal. Y como estaba mal y no debía hacerlo, intentaba alejarse y convencerse de que eso bastaría.

Ojalá así fuera, pero Isanami era Isanami y no le dejaba fácil a Saizo el lidiar con la tensa atracción que tanto intentaba dejar de lado como lo había hecho con otras mujeres antes de conocer a la sacerdotisa. Y el colmo era que la chica no se daba cuenta, o fingía muy bien no hacerlo, de lo que le causaba al ninja, a su Luz, a su complemento que tanto amaba de una forma pura, inocente e infantil cuan niña aún con sus casi 17 años...

Isanami ya había crecido bastante, ahora que lo pensaba Saizo, emocionalmente hablando más que nada. No había crecido más que un par de centímetros y su aspecto lucía idéntico al de esa chica que conoció accidentalmente en el bosque, pero ésta había aprendido que la vida no era como en Izumo y había conseguido sobreponerse a los problemas de forma espectacular aún tratándose de ella. Se había enfrentado a su mayor miedo, aceptándolo en su vida a pesar de las atrocidades que Hanzo le había hecho, había sabido afrontar el hecho de ser débil y se esforzó en ser fuerte a su manera, era capaz de controlar a la diosa de la Oscuridad para proteger a los demás y ya no dependía de él, su luz, como lo había hecho inicialmente, siendo su lucha contra Okuni el más claro ejemplo de ello. Isanami ya no era una niña realmente, aunque tampoco era una mujer como Ana, y eso le agradaba a Saizo... pero le incomodaba.

Isanami aún no estaba lista.

Y él lo estaba, lo estaba desde hace mucho, pero debía mantenerse al margen.

—Ya tienes edad suficiente para casarte, ¿no? —Mencionó Yukimura en una charla aleatoria durante la hora del postre, aprovechando la calma del lugar y más que nada, la quietud de Kamanosuke.

Isanami se ruborizó, sin decir nada, dejando que su histérico hermano mayor y su autoproclamado _hermanito_ gritaran —Benmaru en realidad sólo imitó a Seikai— que ella era una sacerdotisa y no se podía casar y menos con _cierta persona_ a quien miró de reojo con una cara de pocos amigos... o de hermano celoso.

Sasuke también se ruborizó _sin razón alguna_ , bajando la mirada, mientras Hanzo mostró cierto interés morboso. Kamanosuke bufó porque no le gustaba que Isanami fuera el centro de atención luego de toda la atención que ya había recibido con antelación y Ana se cruzó de brazos, molesta como Rokuro lo estaba —exteriorizándolo con una mirada asesina dirigida a su señor—, pero no más. Saizo estaba seguro de que si Kakei hubiera estado en ese momento hubiera saltado con una tontería de _viejo_ y Jinpachi seguro se hubiera aprovechado de la plática para coquetear con Ana sin rendirse en que ésta por fin le correspondiera en lugar de mantenerlo ilusionado y a la expectativa. El pirata ya tenía unas semanas fuera de Ueda por _asuntos de piratas_ y Kakei había asegurado que regresaría en unos días más, cosa que mantenía expectante a Isanami, pues ésta temía que sus amigos —aunque fuesen severos con ella por la diferencia de edad y experiencias— no regresaran a su _hogar_ , siendo su ausencia lo único que _tensaba_ la calma del lugar entre ratos.

—¿A quién le importa si esta perra ya puede abrir las patas y parirle un hijo a quien se la coja?* —Bufó Kamanosuke, con ese vocabulario que siempre crispaba a Seikai por ser grosero, vulgar y ofensivo para su hermana.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de esa manera de Isanami?! ¡Indecente sinvergüenza, pídele disculpas!

—¡Yo no soy una perra! —Renegó Isanami, mirando luego a su hermano—. Lo siento, onii-chan, no quiero decir esa palabra, ¡pero no lo soy! —Volvió a dirigirse a Kamanosuke.

Benmaru y Sasuke asintieron a su favor, cosa que a Saizo no le molestaba en otras ocasiones, pero en esa sí lo hizo. Ya fuesen las palabras de Kamanosuke o las reacciones del ninja Koga, a Saizo no le agradó en lo absoluto a dónde se estaba dirigiendo la conversación ni la forma en que Isanami y sus _seguidores_ la defendían de algo que obviamente no era. Y él hubiera intervenido de no ser porque Yukimura se veía entretenido, y qué decir de Hanzo.

Saizo se estaría echando la soga al cuello si defendía a Isanami en ese preciso momento, sobre ese tema en específico.

—¡Bah! —Kamanosuke se cruzó de brazos, torciendo la mirada, harto de escuchar a los hermanos—. Igual nadie se casaría contigo. Eres horrible, tonta, inútil y tragona, los dejarías en la miseria, perra.

—¡N-no es cierto! ¡Yo soy bonita y fuerte! —Saizo no se sorprendió de las prioridades de Isanami al momento de discutir con Kamanosuke. Todos ya sabían que la sacerdotisa siempre se preocupaba por su aspecto y su fuerza, más allá de sus demás cualidades o defectos, y por eso mismo es que Kamanosuke siempre la atacaba con las mismas palabras—. Además, soy una sacerdotisa. ¡Yo tengo clase! ¡Si alguien se casara conmigo sería muy feliz!

Sasuke volvió a asentir, discreto para los demás, obvio para Saizo, mientras los demás Valientes y Yukimura escuchaban, unos molestos y otros entretenidos, la discusión. Hanzo ensanchó su sonrisa cuan depredador viendo a su presa, acercando su rostro a Isanami mientras la escudriñaba con la mirada. Cuando la sacerdotisa retrocedió en su lugar y parpadeó curiosa, con un persistente rubor en sus cachetitos, Saizo sintió como sus entrañas se removían y deseó levantarse y patear la cara de ese estúpido pelirrojo, pero no lo hizo. Isanami ya podía cuidarse de Hanzo por sí misma y él no debía levantar sospechas. Yukimura estaba muy atento a la situación...

—Qué raro; no dijiste un nombre, sólo «alguien». ¿Acaso no quieres casarte con Saizo?

Isanami se sonrojó de forma exponencial, mientras Saizo se atragantó con su propia saliva, pero no más. Hasta Ana reaccionó, suspirando exasperada, dejando caer sus palmas en la mesa.

—Deja de molestar a Isanami, Hattori.

—Oh, pero si sólo he hecho una pregunta... —el ninja ensanchó su sonrisa, recargando su mentón en la palma de su mano, sin dejar de ver a Isanami—. ¿Entonces? ¿Quieres casarte con él o prefieres esperar a alguien más? Yo estoy disponible por si buscas algo _mejor_.

La mayoría de los Valientes, incluyendo a Saizo, se tensaron por tan descabellada idea, e incluso Yukimura enarcó sus cejas, antes de fruncir el ceño, no muy contento de las acciones de Hanzo para con la jovencita. Kamanosuke sólo sacó la lengua en gesto de asco, atracándose de dangos porque no le interesaba en lo absoluto el tema pero no le daría el lujo a Isanami de largarse y dejarla _tranquila_ con tanta atención como si se tratase de una puta siendo vendida. Isanami, en cambio, se notaba bastante incómoda por el obvio coqueteo, falso o no, de Hanzo, y muestra de ello era su cara roja como una manzana y sus ojos llorosos no sabiendo de qué forma reaccionar durante esos interminables segundos donde nadie dijo ni hizo nada.

Por suerte, antes de que Saizo, Sasuke o el propio Seikai hicieran algo, Isanami rió por lo bajo, con tono nervioso y tembloroso, mirando a Hanzo con una mirada que fulminó a Saizo de un modo extraño: se veía contenta.

—¡Qué disparates dice, Hanzo-san!** Usted es muy mayor para mí. Definitivamente me casaría con Saizo antes que con usted, ¡o con Sasuke también!

Isanami rió más animada, sin ver la reacción de los dos mencionados —una furiosa en secreto, la otra abiertamente avergonzada—, pero sí la sonrisa divertida de quien un año atrás fue su peor pesadilla. Kamanosuke siguió con su cara de asco mientras el resto se relajó, exceptuando por Saizo, aún afectado por la reacción de su Oscuridad ante el Fuego.

—De lo que te pierdes.

—¡Bueno, bueno! —Intervino Yukimura, con un aplauso—. ¡Nada de coqueteos durante el postre! Me distraen, ¿saben?

 _«Si tú fuiste quien comenzó...»,_ gruñó Saizo para sus adentros. Y su pensamiento se exteriorizó cuando Rokuro jaló la coleta de cabello de Yukimura.

—Usted ha dado inicio a esto, señor.

—Sólo quería un poco de entretenimiento, no un coqueteo pedófilo... —se quejó el lord, sonriendo.

—Oh, es verdad —murmuró Hanzo, volviendo la vista a Isanami, quien controlaba a Seikai con su sonrisa—. Aunque ya puedes casarte, sigues siendo una _niña_.

—¡Soy una mujer! Joven, pero lo soy —contestó Isanami, sonriendo en lugar de hacer sus pucheros.

Saizo se sintió traicionado porque nunca había visto a Isanami y Hanzo convivir _tanto tiempo_ justo frente a sus narices, como si de buenos amigos se tratasen. Claro que debían llevarse bien, o al menos no intentar matarse —ya que suficiente tenían con Kamanosuke—, pero aun así... aun así no le gustaba a Saizo cómo Isanami le ignoraba para hablar con _ese anciano_ sinvergüenza.

Después de todo, Hanzo ya estaba cerca de la treintena. Era, después de Yukimura, el más _anciano_ de los presentes.

—Eres una niñata —espetó Kamanosuke, viendo su oportunidad para atacar.

—Ya tuvimos esta discusión antes, ¡ **no lo soy**!

—¡Sí lo eres!

—¡Que no!

—¡Que sí!

—¡Pues...pues entonces tú eres un travestí!

—¿Y? Al menos más _sexy_ que tú —Kamanosuke le sacó la lengua.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Yo soy sexy! ¡¿Verdad que soy sexy?! —Isanami miró a los demás, buscando su apoyo.

Saizo se mordió la lengua porque sabía que si contestaba le iba a ir mal, fuese cual fuese su contestación...

—Eres linda, Isanami. No necesitas ser sexy, no queda contigo —contestó Yukimura, para sorpresa de la sacerdotisa—. Recuerda que la sexy aquí es Ana —añadió, para que su comentario no sonara tan _extraño_.

Hanzo tapó la boca de Kamanosuke cuando éste planeaba atacar nuevamente, aprovechando la situación para seguir molestando a Isanami... aunque obviamente sabía que el que se veía más afectado era Saizo, pese a su estoicismo.

—Las chicas lindas son más _apetecibles_ , ¿sabes...?

—Hattori —intervino Ana, seria.

Benmaru no entendía del todo la conversación, más aún cuando hablaba Hanzo. Seikai se había desconectado por tantas _vulgaridades_ , recitando sutras de forma inconsciente. Sasuke era prudente al callar a pesar de querer decir mucho y a Rokuro ciertamente le daba igual las discusiones que tanto entretenían a Yukimura, y aunque ese día era como un día cualquiera, Saizo no se sentía nada cómodo y estaba cada vez más tentado a largarse con tal de no ver cómo la mirada de Hanzo parecía _saborear_ a Isanami sin pena ni gloria justo frente a todos, siendo sólo Ana la que se daba cuenta de ello, además de él.

Saizo hubiese deseado que fuera como en otras ocasiones, donde Kamanosuke e Isanami no dejaban de discutir hasta que la chica estaba al borde del llanto y Seikai terminaba siendo quien continuaba la disputa, luego intervenía Rokuro y todos se comportaban. Saizo hubiese tolerado los insultos de Kamanosuke como lo había estado haciendo desde hace _mucho_ , y Saizo hubiera aceptado el rumbo de la conversación si tan sólo Hanzo no estuviese molestándole de esa maldita manera.

¿Por qué ese sujeto veía tanto tiempo a Isanami mientras hablaba cosas que el Kirigakure ya no escuchaba, pareciendo envolver ahora a una irritada Ana, a todo esto? ¿Por qué sus ojos se clavaban en los desnudos hombros de la chica, o en su pecho o en sus clavículas, y nadie, ni siquiera Rokuro —que se encargaba de tener todo en orden— hacía algo al respecto? ¿Por qué Kamanosuke no hacía una estupidez siendo que Isanami estaba recibiendo _demasiada_ atención por parte de quien aún le tenía cubierta la boca para que no siguiera discutiendo?

No... no es que Hanzo estuviera mirando a Isanami, y si lo había hecho, ya no lo hacía. Ahora era él, Saizo, quien lo estaba haciendo con demasiada obviedad, aún con su entrenamiento como ninja.

El líder tuvo que levantarse y retirarse del lugar antes de que Isanami notara que estaba viéndole tan fijamente que ya más de uno se había dado cuenta de ello —especialmente Sasuke, pues Kamanosuke forcejeaba con Hanzo para que lo dejara hablar... o respirar—, y tuvo que fingir ignorancia cuando la chica le llamó, confundida y preocupada, no tardando en regresar a la conversación ahora respecto a cómo Ana tenía tan encaprichado a Jinpachi. Tema que, por cierto, Hanzo había comenzado como _desquite_ de que la Valiente de Hielo no lo dejara _bromear_ con la sacerdotisa y porque Saizo ya se había ido y así ya no era divertido coquetear con Isanami _de broma_.

Sasuke también decidió centrarse en la conversación pese a que no le interesaba, sonrojándose cuando su mirada recayó accidentalmente en el pecho de Isanami, contrastando en tamaño con los voluptuosos senos de Ana, como si hubiese estado siguiendo la misma ruta que había hecho la mirada de Saizo. Estúpido ninja de Iga pervertido...

Pese a que ya varios Valientes se habían retirado durante los últimos minutos, el ninja de Koga aún se preguntaba qué había sucedido exactamente con Saizo para que éste fuera tan obvio en sus acciones y, al mismo tiempo, tan extraño los últimos instantes que había estado durante el postre. No era normal para él el ser _así_ y eso lo había aprendido Sarutobi en su forzada convivencia de más de un año, ahora ya más pasable y amena por todas las situaciones que los Valientes sobrellevaron _unidos_ como los camaradas que eran, y ciertamente el _mono_ no iba a quedarse con la duda: Hanzo parecía saber qué pasaba, así que comenzaría con él. Era obvio que Saizo no iba a decir nada y quizá Ana no sabía, así que su única opción era ese ninja que no le agradaba por su cinismo y descaro, pero era, además, alguien a quien toleraba porque a su excéntrica manera había conseguido ganarse la confianza de los demás, especialmente de Isanami, y ayudar a unir al grupo con su inesperada e indeseada llegada.

Además, si Hanzo ya era un aliado, Sasuke podía confiar en él, ¿no?

—¡Hattori! —Le llamó Sasuke, luego de que Isanami se retirara con Ana, hablando cosas de chicas... y Jinpachi.

El aludido sonrió, mirando al ninja de Koga con esa retorcida sonrisa que no indicaba nada bueno, y cruzándose de brazos, habló antes de que Sasuke preguntara cualquier cosa.

—Incluso los ninjas tienen sus momentos, Sarutobi.

—... ¿qué?

—Sí, sí, ya sabes... —Hanzo se relamió los labios, incomodando al más joven—. Somos hombres, no lo olvides.

—...

—Y como hombres que somos, tenemos _necesidades_. No creo que necesite explicarte nada, ¿cierto? —El hombre sonrió con fingida ternura, llevándose una mano a su mejilla—. Después de todo, hasta tú estás en esa edad ya. Aunque tengas esa cara de niño...

—¡N-no te hagas otras ideas! —Replicó Sasuke, furiosamente sonrojado—. ¡No...no es...uh... _eso_!

—¡Vamos, vamos! Con el cuerpo que carga Ana no te culparía...

—... ¿eh? ¿A-Ana...?

El ninja de Iga se encogió de hombros, notando que el intenso rojo en las mejillas de Sasuke disminuía. Luego, girando sobre sus talones, se despidió con la mano para ir a ver qué hacer _por ahí_ , dejando que el menor carburara que, de alguna extraña forma, se había deshecho de ser el blanco de su curiosidad y también había comprobado algo obvio para él. A fin de cuentas, la mayoría en el castillo sabía que Sasuke estimaba a Isanami de una forma distinta a cómo ésta lo estimaba y Hanzo sabía aprovecharse de dicho conocimiento para, a su excéntrica manera, evadir conversaciones que no le concernían ni tampoco le interesaba tratar con terceros. Si se tratase de Saizo las cosas cambiarían notoriamente, pero Saizo era mucho más precavido que el ninja de Koga y evitaba hablar con el Hattori porque sabía lo que estaba _en juego_. Sasuke, en cambio, aún tenía un desconocimiento inocente y tierno hacia la personalidad del Valiente de Fuego, por lo que creía que el diálogo con éste sería la solución en lugar del problema.

Claro que en esa ocasión Sasuke comenzó a darse cuenta de que si quiería respuestas, Hanzo no las iba a dar de buenas a primeras. Ningún ninja de Iga —Hanzo, Saizo o Ana— hablaba tan fácilmente y menos lo harían, especialmente Hanzo y Ana —si es que ésta sabía _algo_ — de una cuestión hasta la fecha _desconocida_ tratándose de Isanami: la atracción física hacia ésta por parte de quien podría suponer un peligro para ella, aun si irónicamente dicho caso particular fuese su salvador.

Por eso, y sólo por eso, Sasuke tendría que mantener un ojo sobre la sacerdotisa en lo que respondía sus dudas de alguna u otra manera, directa o indirecta, y la protegería como siempre lo hacía bajo la sombra de Saizo***. Y por esa única ocasión Sasuke no iba a dudar en intervenir si fuese necesario, recurriendo a cualquier método, fuese o no un método pacífico, para protegerla de todo mal que la asechara.

Nadie dañaría a Isanami nunca más mientras él viviera, aun tratándose del propio Valiente de la Luz, su líder.

Pero eso sólo suponiendo el peor escenario. Sasuke no quería creer que Saizo dañaría a Isanami, se negaba a hacerlo, no podía creerlo, no quería. Saizo quería a Isanami, ¿por qué la dañaría si el último año veló hasta el cansancio por su seguridad? ¿Por qué Saizo se rendiría ante la atracción física, si el cariño que sentía por la sacerdotisa seguramente era mayor?

Sasuke, observando de reojo a Saizo, quien sentado sobre el techo del castillo lucía aún molesto, sólo pudo mantenerse firme ante su decisión de proteger a Isanami mientras confiaba que todo era una exageración de su parte y que fuese lo que fuese que en verdad estuviera pasándole a su líder, sólo era algo pasajero.

Si no lo fuera, Ana se daría cuenta, ¿cierto? Y Hanzo no se quedaría callado, ¿verdad? Y todos... todos lo notarían... ¿o no...?

* * *

 ** _* ¿Qué decir? Es Kamanosuke, no podía usar palabras más bonitas porque este cabrón no es así. Aunque no me gustó escribir esas cosas de mi beba :'v_**

 ** _** Como no hubo una interacción directa en el manga entre Hanzo e Isanami, ya no como enemigos sino como aliados, esto me lo he tenido que inventar tratando de no descarrilarme tanto con respecto a las personalidad. Advierto, además, que este tipo de bromas seguirán, ya que no es mi culpa que mi lado morboso empareje a éste con Isanami, ¡de hecho yo no quería pero vi unas imágenes y me ganaron! (Sí, incluyendo una foto de la obra de teatro), y sirve muy bien para celar a Saizo ajfhajf._**

 ** _*** Aunque unilateral, los sentimientos de Sasuke hacia Ianami se mantendrán a lo largo del fic, ya que él siempre veló por ella aunque se notara más por parte de Saizo. Además alguien tiene que proteger a la beba de las intenciones perversas de Saizo (?)._**

* * *

 _ **Kiryhara:** qué bueno no ser la única que ve a Isanami como la enamorada que ve todo color rosa y a Saizo como el de la vida oscura (?), cosa irónica conociendo sus roles como Valientes xD. Y bueno, lo único que puedo asegurar sobre las escenas +18 que quizá haya, es que Sasuke me va a servir para meterle freno las posibles tragedias que pudieran pasarle a la beba, que no quiero ser tan cruel con ella porque la amo y si por mí fuera, ella jamás hubiera sufrido nada ;w;. Ajasfjsaf, en fin, gracias por leer y darle una oportundad a este fic, estoy dando todo de mí para que la OTP tenga un poquito más de atención en estos lares tan inactivos y se siente bonito saber que hay quien aún lee sobre ésta._

* * *

 _Por otra parte... ¡uuf, no puedo creer que haya escrito +3,000 palabras en un capítulo de fic! Me siento realizada, jajajaja. Y sí, me tardé más de lo que dije que tardaría en actualizar, pero siento que se compensa bastante bien. ¡Hasta la siguiente actualización!_


	3. Capítulo 2

**Los personajes de Brave 10 le pertenecen a Shimotsuki Kairi.**

* * *

 **2.**

Saizo solía estar despierto gran parte de la noche, a veces haciendo guardia junto con Ana, o a veces conversando y recordando los viejos tiempos, habiendo superado ya la traición de la mujer. Las anteriores semanas recurría a eso para no distraerse con otros pensamientos, pero desde que notó que su atención se desviaba mucho a Isanami, y tras aquel momento de debilidad que afortunadamente sólo llegó a tocar su hombro más de la cuenta, el ninja había optado por mantener una distancia prudente que no lo delatara frente a su mejor amiga y la mujer más íntima con Isanami. Sabía que Ana no diría nada, que guardaría su secreto, pero no quería que llegara el momento en que se entrometiera para intentar ayudar a los _amantes en secreto_ a que dieran el paso que él no quería dar.

No era verdadera novedad que él estimaba a Isanami de una forma diferente a cómo estimaba a Ana o a sus compañeros, sí, incluyendo al imbécil de Kamanosuke y al mono. Desde hace varios meses él era consciente de que quería a la sacerdotisa de una forma medianamente recíproca a lo que ella sentía por él —cosa que ella no notaba del todo por su inocencia y necesidad de acciones _concretas_ más que simbólicas—, pero era incapaz de exteriorizarlo con palabras o gestos semejantes a los de ella, pues una parte de sí no entendía cómo había pasado y temía que se estropeara recordando que la guerra no terminaba, sólo estaba en _buenos términos_ como un acuerdo entre todos. Así que tener a Ana conociendo _sus secretos_ , que a su vez eran los deseos de Isanami —al menos el ser correspondida— no le resultaría agradable... menos si por alguna razón Sasuke terminara supiéndolas, ya que debía confesar que la mirada del chico, discreta pero persistente durante el tiempo que le tomó calmar su ira, no le había sentado bien. Sería su _perdición_ si hasta el mono se daba cuenta de las intenciones que trataba de suprimir, porque ciertamente ya era suficiente con ver al Sarutobi como un rival por ser un Koga como para comenzar a verlo como un rival de _otra manera_...

Saizo arrugó la frente, no sabiendo si era peor pensar en Sasuke como un rival amoroso o ser consciente de que las cosas no estaban saliendo como quería a pesar de estar en su habitación, pues cada que comenzaba a dormitar, su mente parecía divertirse haciéndole jugarretas desagradables —pero agradables, irónicamente— y aquello no estaba ayudando en nada a mantenerse al margen ni a controlar sus descarriados pensamientos de diversas naturalezas, especialmente _una_. Y es que cada que cerraba los ojos, Saizo veía a Isanami, pero no la veía como solía ser ella: no, la veía con los ojos bien abiertos y su rostro incendiado en vergüenza, deteniendo con su mano a alguien _sobre ella_... y ese alguien era él. Mierda, él, ¡precisamente él! Saizo tenía que abrir los ojos rápidamente, girando sobre sí mismo, negándose a que esa fantas... pesadilla —quería convencerse de ello— continuara a un punto donde no querría detenerlo, aun cuando estaba mal. Pero cada vez era más difícil mantenerse despierto, siendo que no era la primera vez en su vida que trasnochaba —más aún por su vida como ninja—, pero sintiendo que llevaba meses sin dormir bien, y la tentadora imagen en su mente funcionaba como un potente somnífero del que no podía defenderse...

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, Saizo cayó rendido ante su _sueño imposible_ , sintiendo las temblorosas manos de la sacerdotisa en su pectoral —tratando de empujarle mientras le preguntaba si estaba bien— con tanta lucidez que parecían ser reales y no el producto de su mente. Y escuchó su nombre una y otra vez, mientras la visión cambiaba*, y sintió sus manos en sus hombros como...

—¡Saizo! ¡Saizooo! ¡Aaah, Saizo- _teba_!

Un golpe. No eran caricias, no eran empujones ni sacudidas: era un golpe en su mejilla, con la fuerza suficiente para romper con su fantasía y despertarlo frustrado y molesto no sólo por la bofetada, sino por la falta de privacidad en **su** habitación.

—... ¿qué quieres ahora? —Preguntó, entreabriendo sus ojos.

Isanami, arrodillada frente a él, sonrió victoriosa, ignorando que el hombre se acomodaba de costado, desviando discretamente la mirada para comprobar que _no se notara nada_ mientras ella estuviese en la habitación.

—Hoy vamos a ir a encontrar a Kakei-san a Kioto. ¿Quieres venir? —Sin darle tiempo de negarse, Isanami volvió a sujetarlo del hombro, sacudiéndolo—. ¡Vamos, vamos, anda! ¡Nos hace falta ir a pasear un rato! ¡Había cosas muy bonitas allí!

Saizo maldijo su situación actual porque esas sacudidas hubieran sido mejor si fuesen _vaivenes_ en su sueño, y maldijo también sus traicioneros pensamientos que no lo dejaban actuar como él solía actuar. Isanami continuó sacudiéndole y tratando de convencerlo a su berrinchuda manera, hasta detenerse, notando que el ninja no la había empujado ni contestado de mala gana por alguna razón.

Y eso era raro. Saizo la hubiese sacado en cuanto la vio, más que nada por la cachetada, pero en su lugar sólo se había _acurrucado más en su futón_. ¿Estaría enfermo...?

—¿Te encuentras bien, Saizo? ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Te cayó mal la comida de ayer?

—... estoy bien.

—¡Entonces vayamos a Kioto! —Isanami volvió a sacudirlo, sin preocuparse en indagar más en el asunto. Si Saizo decía que estaba bien era porque estaba bien.

—¡Deja de ser tan pesada!

—¡Aaaaandaaaaa! ¡Por favooooor!

Saizo se sentó de mala gana, interrumpiendo a Isanami, tomándola del mentón mientras la acercaba a su rostro buscando intimidarla. La sacerdotisa se ruborizó, sonriendo nerviosa como un reflejo a la vergüenza que comenzaba a gobernarle.

—No deberías de estar entrando en habitaciones ajenas, y menos si son de hombres. Es _peligroso_.

—P-pero eres tú, Saizo... no hay nada de malo... ¿ve-verdad? Tú nunca me dañarías, ¿verdad?

El ninja apartó a la chica antes de que esos tiernos labios llamaran demasiado su atención, o esos ojos brillosos, o esas mejillas enrojecidas y encantadoras que demostraban cómo su cercanía la avergonzaba con tierno gusto... y maldijo, mientras desviaba la mirada, que Isanami no entendiera algo tan obvio como... ¿cómo _qué_? ¿Que él estaba _controlándose_ frente a ella? ¿Que acababa de soñar algo que no debería y se sentía frustrado de no poder continuar con dicho sueño? Isanami confiaba plenamente en él, en todos, y jamás le vería lo _peligroso_ a sus camaradas, ¡ni siquiera a Hanzo y eso que hace medio año seguía siendo su enemigo! La sacerdotisa era simplemente demasiado ingenua aún como para entender algo que, en primer lugar, hasta él mismo negaba constantemente y los demás parecían no _notar_ ni mucho menos sentir. ¿Cómo esperar que Isanami se diera cuenta de que Saizo estaba dudando de sí mismo si ni siquiera era algo que ella pudiera concebir en su mundo donde su Luz era el más fuerte, resistente, rápido, seguro y capaz de todas las personas habidas y por haber? ¿Cómo esperar que Isanami notara que Saizo estaba insinuándole que no se le acercara tanto si él acababa de acercar su rostro al suyo?

—... ¿no vas a ayudar hoy con el desayuno? —Preguntó, sabiendo que Isanami no se iría por más confundida o dolida que terminase por su culpa...

El ninja tuvo que ignorar que cierto pensamiento se desvió en otro sentido y su entrepierna reaccionó gustosa a ello. Mierda, que Isanami estaba a su lado. Tenía que tener cuidado o ella notaría algo... y eso sería lo peor que podría pasarle. De verdad, lo peor.

¿Isanami sabría que era una erección? Ojalá que no. Su mente estaba bien llena de comida, dulces, ideas cursis, bromas infantiles —a veces severas, eso sí—, celos algo divertidos y tiernos, el poder de la amistad y la fuerza de voluntad, amor y esas tonterías color de rosa, accesorios _bonitos_ , animalitos y semejantes. Es decir, Isanami estaba bien siendo una _niña_ /adolescente que se sentía mujer.**

—¿Eh? Ah... —Isanami sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ya está el desayuno. Hoy dormiste más, Saizo. Kamanosuke ya comió y los demás nos están esperando.

—... ¿qué?

—¡Por eso vine a despertarte! Dormiste de más. Nos iremos en un rato, luego de desayunar y empacar, ¡no quiero dejarte! ¡Apúrate, anda!

—... ah... sí... dame un momento. Iré pronto —fue lo que se le ocurrió decir, aun sin carburar del todo las respuestas de Isanami.

La chica asintió, levantándose, arreglando su kimono y luego dando vuelta con su gracia danzarina tan común en ella. Saizo desvió la mirada cuando los muslos de la chica se le hicieron demasiado... llamativos. ¿Por qué Isanami vestía de esa manera, a todo esto? Con razón Kakei la regañaba, ¡esa vestimenta era demasiado atrevida...!

Oh mierda. Saizo se sintió Kakei y eso no le gustó.

Tratando de no tardar tanto, pues no quería que Isanami siguiera acarreándolo o peor, se metiera a jalonearlo, Saizo miró desaprovatoriamente a su entrepierna, como reprendiéndola —y reprendiéndose— de reaccionar en un momento como ese. Si bien la culpa era de Isanami por meterse a habitaciones ajenas sin avisar, y de hombres, peor aún, Saizo sabía que no sería tan incómoda dicha situación si él actuara como lo hacía antes de empezar a tener _pensamientos indebidos_ con ella... de ella mierda, de ella nada más.

Diez minutos después, antes de que Isanami regresara a reprenderlo, el ninja llegó al comedor, deteniendo a la sacerdotisa y casi chocando con ella. La cercanía sorprendió a Isanami, sí, pero antes de que ésta hiciera o dijera algo, Saizo la evadió, como si su tacto fuera a quemarlo, y se sentó presuroso entre Ana y Rokuro, aun cuando era consciente de que Isanami le dejaba siempre un espacio para estar a su lado, ignorado desde hace más de una semana.

Saizo ni siquiera habló, prefiriendo que creyeran que estaba enojado y con justas razones. Isanami, dando un suspiro mientras se tocaba el pecho, a la altura de su nervioso corazón, regresó a sentarse a un lado de Seikai, sonriéndole dulcemente a Sasuke en cuanto éste le pasó unos dangos, como queriendo no verla triste. Siempre funcionaba que Isanami se sentía mejor cuando le daban comida, o al menos daba esa finta. Más si Sasuke, Ana, Seikai o Benmaru eran quienes la _consolaban_ de tan excéntrica manera. Saizo ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de _molestarse_ por ello ya que era algo que hacía feliz a la chica, y no se hacía con dobles intenciones... bueno, nada de lo que Sasuke hacía era con dobles intenciones, de hecho, pero sólo eso no molestaba a Saizo.

La mayoría de los miembros estaban allí, menos Kamanosuke, como Isanami había dicho. Entonces, cuando el último Valiente llegó, Yukimura comenzó a comer , dando la señal de que ya se podía comenzar con el desayuno, aunque Saizo sabía que no iba a faltar comentarios sobrantes de su parte en cuanto todo estuviera demasiado tranquilo para su gusto. El problema era que siempre estaba tranquilo y esa ocasión aún más, por la ausencia de aquel violento e irritante pelirrojo.

—A todo esto, Saizo, hoy sí que tardaste más —y como el Valiente de Luz predijo, Yukimura no tardó en hablar—. Estaba muriendo de hambre, ¿sabes?

—Seguramente no ha podido dormir —sonrió Hanzo, enfureciendo a Saizo de forma inmediata. El bastardo, bromeara o no, le había dado justo al blanco y lo hacía con toda la intención de molestarlo. Ojalá Saizo pudiera arrancarle la lengua—. ¿Ven? Lo sabía.

¡Rayos!, Saizo había sido indiscreto. ¡El cabrón de Hanzo se había dado cuenta de que le había atinado a su deducción! ¿Desde cuándo era tan buen observador con él? Y peor aún, si el Hattori se daba cuenta de cosas tan _discretas_ de Saizo, ¿acaso también...?

Mierda, ojalá que no.

—¿Eeeh? ¿Por qué no pudiste dormir, Saizo? —Preguntó Isanami, mirándole con curiosidad más que preocupación.

—Seguro tuvo... _pesadillas_.

—¡¿Saizo tiene pesadillas también?!

—Todos tenemos pesadillas, Isanami —sonrió Yukimura. La sacerdotisa asintió, sinténdose una tonta por sorprenderse de algo _normal_ aun tratándose de su Luz.

—¿Qué soñaste, Saizo? ¡Ah, de seguro yo te salvé, ¿verdad?! Cuando fui a despertarte —la chica asintió sin escuchar respuesta, mordiendo su dango con aires victoriosos.

—Yo diría que arruinast...

—Hattori, déjanos comer —intervino Ana, no necesitando ver a Saizo para notar lo tenso que estaba, tratando de no exteriorizar su molestia.

—¿Por qué arruinaría una pesadilla? ¡Las pesadillas son malas!

E Isanami no cooperaba...

Sasuke tuvo que entrometerse también, no por Saizo precisamente, sino para no estropear el desayuno. Yukimura sólo disfrutaba del momento con ese perverso humor que había desarrollado.

—Puede que una pesadilla no sea agradable, pero dudo que sea precisamente _mala_. A veces terminan bien, ¿no?

—¡Así es! —Comentó Seikai, cruzándose de brazos, viendo su momento de hablar—. Las pesadillas nos ayudan a fortalecernos. Toda adversidad fortalece nuestro espíritu y mente, así que una pesadilla no es tan mala realmente.

—¡Onii-chan, qué sabio eres! Ah... espera, ¿no estarás diciendo lo mismo que el Jefe Monje decía cuando teníamos pesadillas, cierto? —La chica entrecerró los ojos, viendo con sospecha a su hermano.

Seikai rió, rascando su nuca.

—Nunca creí que podría decirlas.

Isanami sonrió, mirando hacia sus dangos con un fugaz brillo de tristeza. Era imposible no extrañar a quien fue como un padre para ella, y no culpaba a Hanzo aún cuando éste le había arrebatado a su familia. Sólo deseaba, por momentos, que él siguiera a su lado. Aunque al menos Seikai seguía a su lado y eso lo agradecía infinitamente.

—... lo siento por lo de Izumo —mencionó Hanzo, sorprendiendo a los hermanos.

Isanami inmediatamente sonrió, aunque fuese una mueca sin valor, negando con la cabeza. No quería recordar eso, no quería hablarlo, no con él. Seikai acarició su hombro, sabiendo mejor que nadie cómo se sentía cuando hablaban de ese tema.

—¡Está...está bien! Ya pasó...

—Mejor comamos —interrumpió Seikai.

Saizo observó detenidamente, y con un extraño malestar en su pecho, cómo Isanami continuaba comiendo, menos eufórica que antes. Sasuke ni siquiera supo qué decir, Ana sabía que lo mejor era callar y Rokuro recriminó a Yukimura porque siempre terminaba provocando algún percance durante las comidas, ya fuesen discusiones o, como en ese momento, donde todos se sumieron en un profundo y tenso silencio, malos recuerdos que se trataban de olvidar.

Y sintiendo que como líder, él debía hacer algo, el Valiente de Luz se dignó en hablar, buscando las palabras correctas para no cagarla ahora él.

—¿Cuándo partiremos a Kioto, entonces?

Isanami le miró con sorpresa, desplazando su mueca de tristeza por una brillante y encantadora alegría que iluminó sus ojos, sonrosó sus mejillas y provocó que en esa carita naciera una hermosa sonrisa.

—¡¿Si irás, Saizo?! ¡Yay! —La sacerdotisa ni lo pensó dos veces: se levantó de su lugar y, mientras Ana y Rokuro se apartaban unos centímetros, le saltó a Saizo, abrazándolo con fuerza, mientras restregaba su mejilla con la de él—. ¡Sabía que no me dejarías ir sola!

—¡O-oe, aléjate! —Gritó Saizo, tomado por sorpresa, aún tras ver cómo la sacerdotisa se acercaba peligrosamente a él, sonriendo con tanta alegría que era obvio lo que haría.

—¡No, déjame abrazarte sólo por ahora! ¡Es mi _celebración_!

—Mejor dale un beso —bromeó Hanzo, viendo el _espectáculo_ con cierta diversión, recargando su mentón en el dorso de su mano.

Sasuke torció la boca, centrándose en su comida.

 _«Tócala y te cortaré las manos»_

—¡Hanzo-san! —Chilló Isanami, deteniéndose apenas un momento. Luego rió, continuando su celebración, ignorando que el recién aludido torcía la mirada.

Saizo gruñó, sintiendo su pecho latir desbocado mientras su Oscuridad no paraba de restregar su cálida mejilla con la de él, frotando, además, su cuerpo con el ajeno de forma inconsciente. Su rostro quemaba, aunque deseaba que no se exteriorizara dicha reacción, y rogaba, de verdad lo hacía, que _no hubiera más reacciones involuntarias_ , ¡porque justo acababa de lidiar con una como para que ésta regresara!

Al final Ana fue su salvación, ya que ésta tomó a Isanami del hombro, apartándola gentilmente a la par que hablaba.

—Isanami, recuerda que no hemos terminado de desayunar. Sé que estás emocionada, pero ya habrá otro momento dónde celebrar.

—¡Oh, sí! Lo siento —rió Isanami, satisfecha de haber conseguido romper con la distancia con su Luz por al menos unos momentos.

Benmaru palmeó la espalda de Seikai para tranquilizarlo. Isanami, tras ver la severa mirada de su hermano mayor, se ruborizó, sonriendo pese a ello.

—¡No te enojes, onii-chan! Ya me hacía falta estar cerca de Saizo~, ¡a-además, sabes que así soy yo!

El aludido fingió no ruborizarse aún más, estando ya a nada de decirle a Ana que le enfriara la cara.

—Es verdad, Seikai-nii-san —agregó Benmaru—, ¡Isanami-nee-chan es muy cariñosa!

—¡Esa no es excusa!

Sasuke no pudo estar más de acuerdo con el monje, aunque obviamente no iba a exteriorizarlo. Hanzo parecía estar esperando el momento de intervenir, sonriendo con maldad y perversa diversión.

—Oh, vamos, Seikai, ¡déjala ser! Es mejor ver a Isanami así que triste por... —Yukimura, sintió un tirón en su cabello, callándose inmediatamente.

—Usted ni hable que sólo trae discordia a este comedor.

—Pues yo no fui quien volvió a hablar, en primer lugar —Yukimura se cruzó de brazos, haciendo puchero.

—Sólo quería saber la puta hora —gruñó Saizo.

—Mediodía.

¡¿Tanto par eso?! Kirigakure miró con desprecio a Yukimura, atragantándose con su saliva cuando Hanzo, tras notar que el rostro del líder seguía enrojecido, habló:

—No sé, yo vi que te gustó cómo Isanami se te frotaba... aunque creo que te hubiera gustado más si se te trepaba encima, ¿no...?***

—¡HA-HATTORI! —Gritaron Ana, Sasuke y hasta Yukimura, temiendo que Isanami entendiera esa indirecta. ¡El Valiente de Fuego ahora sí que se había excedido!

La sacerdotisa, no obstante, se encontraba con una mueca de curiosidad por las reacciones de aquellos tres, e incluso de la mueca de sorpresa de Rokuro, para luego mirar a su hermano mayor, quien cubría sus oídos como si supiera que cada que Hanzo abría la boca lo mejor era que la sacerdotisa no escuchara nada, no entendiendo su repentina acción.

—¿Por qué Saizo quisiera que nee-chan...?

—Be-Benmaru, aún no terminas tu comida —comentó Sasuke, sonrojado del rostro.

Saizo no estaba mejor, y suerte corría con que Seikai protegía la _casta mente_ de su hermana o se hubiera muerto de la vergüenza. ¡Insinuar semejante cosa luego del sueño que había tenido era...! Bastardo ninja de Iga, el líder deseaba ahora sí arrancarle la lengua y degollarlo. Esos comentarios sobraban y estaban siendo cada vez más difíciles de ignorar... ¿qué mierdas quería ganar? ¿Por qué lo molestaba tanto? ¡Ya ni a Ana la jodía de esa manera! ¡Ana, la chica a quien había intimidado y asechado de joven!

—Onii-chan, ¿cuándo me dejarás escuchar?

—¡Cuando ese ninja desvergonzado se larga!

Isanami obviamente no escuchó eso, pero cuando vio a Hanzo levantarse, sonriendo victorioso, ella misma se retiró las manos de su hermano, dirigiéndose al Fuego.

—Hanzo-san, no has terminado de comer. ¿Por qué te vas?

—¡Que se vaya y ya! —Gritaron varios de los Valientes, sorprendiendo a Isanami.

—Creo que ojii-san dijo algo indebido —comentó Benmaru.

—No crees, lo hizo —añadió Rokuro, dando un suspiro—. Tan temprano y ya dieron inicio sus tonterías...

—Oh, yo sé que aman que sea así —bromeó Hanzo, mirando a Isanami—. ¿Verdad?

Antes de que la chica contestara, Saizo, harto, tomó su plato y se lo lanzó al Iga, sorprendiendo a Ana más que a cualquiera. Hanzo evadió el ataque, pero Sasuke lo recibió.****

—¡Sa-Sasuke! —Gritó la sacerdotisa, horrorizada, corriendo con su amigo—. ¡Saizo, eso fue grosero! —Renegó, mirando al culpable.

—... no iba para el mono.

—¡Pero le pegaste! ¡Y también querías golpear a Hanzo-san! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! —Isanami regresó su vista a Sasuke, quien aún carburaba aquel golpe que le había descalabrado bajo su gorro—. Sasuke, ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho? Vamos, te ayudaré a vendarte...

Hanzo, mirando retador a Saizo, le sacó la lengua.

—Ya te libraste de mí, sí, pero ahora el mono lleva la delantera.

Ana entendió todo con ese comentario, aunque no dijo nada, al menos no en ese momento.

—Cállate, cabrón.

Hanzo se encogió de hombros, retirándose mientras Isanami le chillaba a Yukimura, a Rokuro y a sus hermanos —es decir, Seikai y Benmaru, pues técnicamente sí eran sus hermanos, aunque no sanguíneos— que la ayudaran, pese a que Sasuke, vuelto en sí, negaba que fuera algo muy grave.

Kamanosuke, desde su habitación, siguió atragantándose con dangos robados, esperando que le avisaran cuando se fueran a Kioto porque obviamente no iba a dejar que la _perra_ se fuera a apropiar de Saizo —es que era obvio que éste iría— y mucho menos a estar vivita y coleando como si fuera la gran cosa.

Además, quería volver a probar eso que aquel sujeto les enseñó cuando fueron a comer todos juntos.

* * *

 _ *** No puse mucho detalle pero creo yo que se nota claramente que fue un sueño húmedo xD. No quiero lanzarme de putazo a escenas subidas de tono. Todo será gradualmente (así se me quita la vergüenza, jaja, cortesía de una historia original que ya me está ayudando con estos temas, pero no me promocionaré aquí xD)**_

 _ **** No sé, pero dudo que sepa bien sobre las erecciones, aunque sabe lo que es el sexo y se puede hacer una idea bastante general. Lo dejaré como "quién sabe" para fines cómicos del fic, jaja.  
**_

 _ ***** Hanzo no está ayudando nadita a que Saizo jr. se calme JAJAJAJA. Isanami ni se diga, la beba no sabe que en cualquier momento se la podría echar por ser tan cariñosa y no entender indirectas de no acercarse tanto que el titán se despierta con ganas (?)**_

 _ ****** Me reí y luego me sentí culpable, pobre Sasuke :'v, aunque le convino porque Isanami hasta quería hacer de su enfermera personal (?).**_

* * *

 _Creo que mejor estaré actualizando cada dos semanas porque se me va el avión a cada rato, cortesía de la universidad xDU._

 _Y pues, si no es en el siguiente capítulo será en el cuarto que los Valientes estén en Kioto, así que si tardo en actualizar más de lo previsto es porque estaré investigando para tener mejor conocimiento del lugar, mientras lidio con la universidad (especialmente con una materia) y mis weas personales y de pseudo-escritora (sin mencionar que trataré de estar acomodando varias ideas que tengo en mente que andan alborotadas y haré el esfuerzo de que no se me vaya el rollo de las cosas (?)._

 _¡Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización!_


	4. Capítulo 3

**Los personajes de Brave 10 le pertenecen a Shimotsuki Kairi.**

* * *

 **3.**

Saizo no pudo sacar de su cabeza las palabras de Hanzo, tan ciertas por más que odiara admitirlas, pues mientras él empacaba sus cosas para el viaje a Kioto, Isanami aún seguía con Sasuke asegurándose de que estuviera bien luego del ataque del Kirigakure, reprendiéndolo cada que el chico trataba de escabullirse de sus encantadores cuidados bajo la excusa de que se les haría tarde —a ella, pues aún no terminaba de empacar sus cosas—. Por supuesto que Isanami ya había previsto eso, pidiéndole a Ana que la ayudara, y aunque Sasuke se veía notoriamente avergonzado, la sacerdotisa no se apartó de él hasta que la herida ajena estuvo vendada y ella sintió que ya había terminado con su labor.

Esta acción no le gustó a quien fingía que estar cerca de ella aún era molesto. No le gustó en lo absoluto y aunque odiaba admitirlo, Saizo odiaba aún más que ya ni siquiera podía ocultar sus celos hasta de sí mismo. Sasuke era un chico tímido, un amigo de Isanami —con un enamoramiento inocente—, uno de los Valientes que más se preocupaba por ella, era su compañero también, era su rival... pero no quería verlo como su competencia. Aunque su rivalidad fuese notoria porque él era un Iga y ese chico un Koga, Saizo no se sentía cómodo viendo a Sasuke como su competencia porque... bueno, simplemente no quería.

Y, aun así, le era inevitable no verlo como tal cuando cosas como esas sucedían.

En automático, como si Saizo supiera que Ana le daría un sermón si lo viera en su situación actual, el ninja de Iga se dijo a sí mismo que Isanami lo quería a él, no a Sasuke, aunque el comentario de la chiquilla, ese molesto comentario sobre matrimonio donde los mencionó a ambos gracias al idiota de Hanzo, lo hizo dudar un momento. Luego lo hizo aferrarse a que eran cosas suyas —no propias de él, eso sí— y que debía dejar de pensar en eso o se amargaría aún más la existencia. Muchas cosas que Isanami decía lo hacía por impulso, no porque realmente lo sintiera así: era como cuando discutía con Kamanosuke, a fin de cuentas, contestando por inercia más que de forma meditada. Ese pensamiento sí lo tranquilizó lo suficiente para asegurar que Isanami sólo estaba cuidando de Sasuke porque era su amigo, del mismo modo que lo haría con cualquiera que estuviera herido, y asegurando ello, el ninja consiguió abandonar sus alocadas ideas sobre tener competencia más que rivales de otra índole, terminando de empacar y calmando, así, su ira.

Después de todo, si Saizo no se tranquilizaba a sí mismo bajo sus propios métodos y sin la entrometida ayuda de Ana, las cosas podrían salírsele de su control. Hanzo ya estaba demostrándoselo muy claramente, pero el Kirigakure no iba a darle ese gusto a aquel bastardo despreciable.

Hanzo podría jugar con los demás, pero no jugaría con él. Jamás*.

* * *

Antes del mediodía todos los Valientes estaban preparados para partir, siendo los más pequeños los que se veían visiblemente más emocionados en comenzar con el viaje. Sí, incluyendo a Sasuke, quien ciertamente ya también extrañaba a Kakei y sus gritos de anciano por todo el castillo.

Saizo, no obstante, notó algo que rápidamente le hizo mascullar, regresándole su malhumor cuando Yukimura le guiñó un ojo de forma coqueta, cómplice también: sólo había ocho caballos. Y Saizo sabía muy bien qué significaba eso, porque el estúpido lord de Ueda ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de ser discreto. Yukimura quería que se notaran sus intenciones, que el líder lo hiciera desde el primer instante. Y vaya que lo había conseguido, el cabrón.

—Ah... ¿por qué sólo son ocho caballos?

Y Yukimura también se había esforzado para que Isanami lo notara.

 _«Hijo de perra»_ , pensó Saizo, tensándose por el simple hecho de saber qué se avecinaba.

—Oh, es que decidí que Seikai y Benmaru compartirán caballos —sonrió el lord, y con la mirada apuntó a Saizo—. Y tú y Saizo también.

—¡¿E-en serio?! —La sacerdotisa no tardó en exteriorizar su emoción. Saizo, en cambio, rodó los ojos, tratando de no mostrarse molesto—. ¡Kyaa, gracias, Yukimura-sama! ¿Sabía que yo aún no sé cabalgar y por eso le dijo a Saizo que me cuide durante el viaje? ¡Qué amable es usted! ¡Gracias!

—...

—... ¿eh?

Isanami parpadeó confundida por la confusión, ajena, aunque antes de seguir hablando, Kamanosuke chasqueó la lengua, sin intenciones de seguir escuchando la molesta voz de esa mocosa, llamando la atención de los presentes aún sin quererlo hacer. Sin importarle no mostrar los modales que le daban igual, el pelirrojo se trepó al caballo, y viendo presuntuoso a la sacerdotisa, le sacó la lengua y comenzó a cabalgar hacia la salida, sin darle tiempo de chillar ofendida. Saizo se cuestionó si era normal que Kamanosuke no hiciera tanto escándalo a pesar de tratarse de Isanami, pero seguramente estaba emocionado, también, de viajar luego de semanas de completa calma y monotonía. Quizá por eso sólo se enfocaba en apurar a los demás y no en pelear aun a costa de saber que esa chiquilla se apropiaría de Saizo como siempre…

Volviendo en sí, Yukimura e Isanami se miraron con una sonrisa, una agradecida y la otra confundida, dando cabida a que el resto fuera alistándose en sus corceles para partir. Sólo Saizo se tomó su momento, ignorando que Sasuke, como el chico atento a su amiga, ayudó a Isanami a subir al animal en lo que el líder regresaba por completo en sí.

¿Isanami no sabía cabalgar a pesar de todo el tiempo que había estado en Ueda? ¿Y Yukimura sabía eso?

O quizá ni Yukimura lo sabía y su _broma_ se había vuelto una buena acción a los ojos de la sacerdotisa, a veces demasiado inocente como para notar cuando había dobles intenciones…

—¿Saizo?

El aludido resopló, viendo a la mayoría ya montados en su respectivo caballo, excepto por Hanzo, Sasuke y él. Isanami, sentada en la parte trasera del animal, se aferraba torpemente mientras Sasuke se mantenía a su lado, cuidándola, observando a su Luz con cierta ansiedad.

Saizo se maldijo después por las palabras que brotaron de su boca sin siquiera poder detenerlas:

—Que Sasuke te acompañe. Yo quiero ir _solo_.

—O-oh...

La expectante mirada de Isanami se opacó en tristeza por los mismos instantes en que Saizo deseó arrancarse la lengua por su contestación, antes de que Sasuke, sin intenciones de que su amiga se sintiera aún peor, y sin darle tiempo a Hanzo de reponerse de la sorpresa ante la decisión de Saizo, mirase a la chica con la sonrisa más tranquila que le pudo dedicar.

—Es una buena oportunidad para que te enseñe a cabalgar, ¿no?

La sacerdotisa miró a su amigo, sonriéndole de regreso, dejando atrás el amargo sabor del rechazo. Aun así, su sonrisa sólo era una sombra de una verdadera como las que tanto la caracterizaban.

—¡Es verdad! Ah... pero haré que camines y te canses pronto...

—Está bien, no me molesta. Me gusta caminar —contestó el Koga, buscando fervientemente que esa bonita carita de su amiga sonriera como tanto le gustaba.

Saizo ni siquiera se dignó en ver a nadie, sintiendo aun las ganas de arrancarse la lengua tanto por rechazar a Isanami, dándole a Sasuke más de la compañía de la chica, como por pintar en ese adorable rostro una mueca de tristeza como las que tanto aborrecía. No sólo Sasuke era el que siempre se esmeraba en que Isanami sonriera, a fin de cuentas. Saizo, más que cualquiera, lo hacía no sólo porque se trataba de la Diosa Izanami, sino porque esas encantadoras sonrisas eran lo que le daba fuerzas para continuar... y para frenarse de dañar a la chica así fuese por hasta la más mínima o absurda cosa.

Esa vez había errado, sin embargo, y justamente por eso no quería ver a Isanami. Hacerlo sólo aumentaría sus ganas de golpearse a sí mismo. Y a Sasuke, porque ese bastardo había conseguido animar a Isanami más rápido que él.

—¡Mira, Sasuke, ya me sé equilibrar! —Chilló la emocionada sacerdotisa, alzando sus manos sin miedo a caer. Sus piernas rodeaban el cuerpo del animal, y sin darse cuenta, Sasuke de vez en cuando sujetaba su pantorrilla, cada que sentía que ésta se ladeaba—. ¡A este paso sabré montar antes de encontrar a Kakei-san! ¿Crees que se alegre si sabe que ya sé montar? Oh... aunque seguramente diría algo como "¡una señorita no debe sentarse así!".

Saizo no pudo evitar darle la razón a Isanami, ya que hasta ese día ella se sentaba de lado. El ninja ni siquiera tuvo que mirar a sus espaldas para saber cómo estaba sentada, y ciertamente no quería hacerlo por varios motivos. El más importante era uno que se negaba a pensar conscientemente.

Hanzo se acercó a Isanami, sonriéndole dulcemente, aunque Sasuke notó que algo en el Valiente de Fuego era sospechoso, y lo comprobó cuando la sacerdotisa chilló asustada y se aferró a la ropa del hombre al sentir que caería del animal por un tirón de _dudosa_ procedencia. Sasuke se estampó con el animal, intentando retener a Isanami de su tobillo, y Saizo no pudo evitar girar a sus espaldas cuan reflejo involuntario.

Los demás —menos Kamanosuke—, en cambio, se frenaron en seco, congelados por el fugaz horror que se volvió molestia, celos, incomodidad o fastidio, al ver a Hanzo acomodar a la sacerdotisa en su regazo con todas las intenciones de ser notado especialmente por el líder, mientras le murmuraba:

—No deberías ser tan confiada. Qué suerte que estuve para salvarte.

Isanami se ruborizó no tanto por la cercanía con Hanzo, que ciertamente sí le incomodaba de sobremanera, sino por su descuido. Tímidamente asintió, sin alzar la vista, y dejando de temblar, se sumió en un profundo y denso silencio. Saizo, delante de ella, sintió una poderosa oleada revolverle los intestinos, pero sabiendo muy bien que debía mantener las apariencias, fingió indiferencia y arreó a su bestia, mascullando por lo bajo mientras apretaba las riendas con desmedida fuerza**.

Dicha acción no fue ignorada por Sasuke, Hanzo, e incluso Kamanosuke, que viendo aquel semblante estuvo tentado a molestarlo, pero se abstuvo por una razón que no terminaba de comprender y que, además, le... le hacía sentir incómodo.

Saizo estaba celoso. Saizo sólo se fijaba en Isanami. Para ese ninja la sacerdotisa era su máxima prioridad y eso no le gustaba a Kamanosuke.

Yukimura, regresando en sí tras aquel aterrador e incómodo momento que aún tenía paralizado a Seikai, se tentó a interrumpir la caminata con tal de alejar a Isanami de Hanzo, del mismo modo que Sasuke buscaba cómo hacerlo, pero quien terminó por concretar aquel deseo fue quien era más consciente, además de Saizo, de lo peligroso que era que la sacerdotisa se quedara al lado de aquel ninja sinvergüenza: apurando a su animal, Ana llegó hasta Hattori y tiró de su trenza, forzándolo a detener a su caballo, luego, antes de escuchar algún falso reproche, habló de forma autoritaria, notando de reojo que los tensos hombros del líder se relajaban.

—Yo llevaré a Isanami, Hattori. Sasuke, después le enseñarás a montar un caballo, ¿bien? Isanami —añadió, notando que la muchachita estaba tan avergonzada por su torpeza, y angustiada por su temerario acto, que ni siquiera se movía de su lugar. La voz de Ana se suavizó con ella—, está bien, Isanami. No te pasó nada y eso es lo que importa. ¿Quieres venirte conmigo? Te enseñaré cómo debes sentarte para montar y Sasuke luego te enseñará lo demás. Vamos.

La aludida asintió, siendo rápidamente ayudada por Ana tanto para bajar, dejando a Hanzo con una mueca de disgusto que prefirió ignorar, como para ayudarla a subir a su caballo, subiendo después mientras, en silencio, le indicaba a la chica cómo tomar las riendas y cómo acomodarse si se ladeaba.

Seikai reaccionó demasiado tarde, asustando al Koga que recién se montaba en su caballo, así como a la misma chica, con su bramante grito de hermano celoso.

—¡ISANAMIIII NOOOO!

—¡Isanami-nee-chan ya está bien, Seikai-nii-san! —Le reprochó Benmaru.

—¡N-no me asustes, onii-chan! —Renegó Isanami, viendo a su hermano con ojos llorosos. Ana, en cambio, fingió que el cabezazo no había pasado.

Yukimura suspiró aliviado cuando la atmósfera regresó a ser la de siempre, y aunque Rokuro le reprendió con la mirada y hasta tiró de su cabello, el lord no dijo nada y se dedicó a pasar delante de Kamanosuke, quien se veía molesto y no buscaba desquitarse como siempre —en realidad hasta se veía triste—, para guiar el viaje. A sus espaldas Saizo se veía más tranquilo y relajado al saber que su mejor amiga cuidaba de Isanami, Sasuke se recuperaba de la situación, Hanzo miraba de reojo a Ana e Isanami hasta que la primera arreó a su caballo para estar a la altura del líder y Seikai y Benmaru discutían por algo que ya no tenía importancia en ese momento.

Y así comenzó el largo viaje de Sanada y sus ocho Valientes hacia Kioto, hacia Kakei, con una que otra discusión, alguna mirada acusadora, una broma que terminaba en regaño o en otra discusión, quejas y risas, miradas de reojo que fingían no hacerlo, o simplemente un silencio tranquilo durante el camino... un silencio tranquilo para casi todos, pero no para Saizo. El gruñón líder, que se esforzaba en dejar pasar de una puta vez los celos y la ira que sentía, no podía dejar de mirar constantemente hacia Isanami cuando no había sonido alguno más allá de los casquillos de los caballos, y desviaba la mirada rápidamente para que Ana no se diera cuenta, Ana o Sasuke, o Hanzo inclusive.

Ver las desnudas piernas de la chica a cada lado del animal, mientras se aferraba a las riendas y ocasionalmente recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de Ana, cuando se adormecía por la calma del lugar, o se enfadaba de su actual posición, se había vuelto extrañamente vicioso para Saizo. Pero también era una extraña forma de corroborar que la sacerdotisa estaba a salvo, lejos de Hanzo, libre de su agarre. Imaginarla aún sobre el regazo del hombre era una tortura de la que no podía deshacerse y esforzarse en no verse afectado —aunque lo estaba— para que nadie se diera cuenta estaba cansándolo de sobremanera. Incluso podía jurar que era más cansado fingir calma para acallar los celos, que aguantar a Isanami.

Saizo suspiró sin darse cuenta. ¿Por qué había tenido la absurda idea de apartar a la chica y dar cabida a la odiosa escena que seguía atormentándolo? ¡Él prefería mil veces tener a Isanami en su regazo a dejar que alguien más lo hiciera! Sí, incluyendo a Ana, quien, sin que su amigo se diera cuenta, le miraba con escondida curiosidad, antes de volver la vista al frente o bajar la mirada a su adormecida amiguita.

—Si tienes sueño puedes dormirte. Yo te cuidaré —le dijo la rubia.

La sacerdotisa se ruborizó, apartándose un poco de Ana. Sacudió la cabeza, ignorando que Saizo había regresado la vista a ella, y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Estoy bien, gracias, Ana.

—No has dormido bien, Isanami. Es mejor que duermas —le reprochó la ninja, manteniendo su seriedad, aunque estuviera teñida de maternidad y dulzura. Ahí Saizo no pudo evitar ser indiscreto, viendo a Ana en busca de respuestas. Ésta, notando su mirada, e ignorando que Isanami negaba con la cabeza, volvió a hablar—: ¿no lo sabías, Saizo?

—¡A-Ana...!

—¿Qué es lo que no sé?

El tono del ninja sonó más severo del que quiso y eso lo comprobó al ver a Isanami agachar la vista, jugando nerviosamente con sus manos mientras su rostro enrojecía más que otras veces. Incluso más que con Hanzo, y eso le gustó al Kirigakure.

—Isanami ha recortado sus horas de sueño.

—¿Por qué? —Saizo arqueó una ceja. Isanami se agachó aún más.

—Oh, cosas de mujeres —contestó Ana, no deseando incomodar aún más a su amiga.

Saizo no se tragó esa mentira, mirando fijamente a la responsable de que estuviera preocupándose sin saber de qué o por qué.

—¿Por qué? —Insistió.

Seikai le secundó gritando desde el fondo.

—¡Isanami debe dormir ocho horas diarias! ¡Es malo para su salud si no lo hace!

—¡Sí, sí! —Secundó Benmaru, también.

Hanzo no dijo nada, Sasuke sólo fingió no sentir curiosidad mientras Kamanosuke continuaba con una actitud bastante anormal, aunque por dentro buscaba cómo deshacerse de Isanami haciéndolo pasar como un accidente más que un atentado.

—… uhm... —luego de carraspear, Isanami se removió inquieta, dándole un pequeño codazo a Ana para que la ayudara. La rubia así lo hizo, sintiendo que podía hablar así fuera algo que _no le incumbía_.

—Isanami ha estado planeando algo con ayuda de Yukimura-sama y Rokuro.

El lord, desde su lugar, sintió un escalofrío escalar por su espina cuando ciertas miradas se le clavaron cuan dagas, sobretodo una; tan peligrosa y fiera que no parecía, aunque al mismo tiempo sí, pertenecer a Saizo. Y aunque Yukimura intentó no hacer caso a la persistente mirada que buscaba... no, que exigía una respuesta, pronto suspiró y dejó que Rokuro continuara comandando el viaje mientras él disminuía el andar de su caballo para llegar a donde Saizo y los demás.

—Es una sorpresa, Saizo. Eso es todo lo que te puedo decir.

—Aunque ahora ya no es tan sorpresa... —reprochó Isanami, con sus mejillas infladas.

—¡Oh, seguramente van a celebrar mi tercer mes como Valiente! —Bromeó Hanzo, deseando más _diversión_.

Yukimura le miró con cara de no seguir porque él era el que más iba a sufrir las consecuencias.

Saizo, en cambio, supo que dicho comentario sólo buscaba provocarle, así que se esforzó en ignorarlo y dejar las cosas por la paz, pues sabía respetar la _privacidad_ ajena así se tratase de su Isanami. El problema radicó en que aunque lo intentó terminó fallando ya que las palabras brotaron sin autorización de su boca.

—Si es una sorpresa para mí, no quiero nada.

—Como si todo girara alrededor de ti... —susurró Sasuke, molesto por alguna razón. Molesto o quizá resentido... ¿celoso, tal vez?

Lo peor es que así era, todo giraba alrededor de Saizo al menos para Isanami, ya que por segunda vez en el día su carita se pintó con tristeza y su mirada tuvo que desviarse antes de ser más obvia sobre ello. Saizo se maldijo al ver aquello, e internamente agradeció cuando Yukimura intervino, intentando no mostrarse afectado por ver otra vez la tristeza en la chica que sólo quería alegrar al amor de su vida desde que comenzó a notarlo extraño en ciertas ocasiones.

—B-bueno, quién sabe, quizá luego te des cuenta que sí quieres algo.

—¿Entonces sí era una sorpresa para Saizo? —Preguntó Seikai, disgustado.

 _«Mierda...»_

—No lo es —contestó Rokuro, desde el frente. _«Ya no»_ , añadió mentalmente.

Saizo suspiró, sabiendo que la intervención de Rokuro daba fin con ese momento, y sin mirar a Isanami volvió la vista al frente, viendo a Yukimura susurrarle algo a Rokuro en cuánto llegó con él, y viendo, además, que Kamanosuke sonreía con esa retorcida sonrisa suya.

 _«Si dices algo voy a co...»_

—¿Quién querría una sorpresa de parte de esta perra? —El pelirrojo apuntó a sus espaldas, donde estaban Ana e Isanami. Saizo sintió la necesidad de lanzarle algo, pero se contuvo aun si no estaba ayudando en nada al estado de ánimo de la decaída sacerdotisa—. Ni que fuera algo que valiera la pena.

—¡Oe! —Renegó Seikai, crujiendo los dientes.

—Yo la querría —comentó Hanzo, de buenas a primeras, robándole las palabras a Sasuke y rompiendo de esa manera con la burla de Kamanosuke—. Sería lindo.

Isanami se sonrojó, fulminando a Saizo, y asomándose a sus espaldas, buscando a Hanzo, le dedicó una sonrisa que fue capaz de borrar la tristeza en sus ojos. Tristeza que Saizo le había causado por segunda vez, y que ahora Hanzo, alguien externo al íntimo círculo de la chica, había borrado de su bonita carita.

Ya ni Sasuke...

—¡Gracias, Hanzo-san! ¡Tal vez decida cambiarla por tu celebración de tres meses con nosotros! —Rió la chica, recibiendo una sonrisa que reconfortó su pesar.

Ana notó que Saizo chasqueaba la lengua sin importarle si era discreto, y buscando hacerlo pagar por malagradecido, acarició la cabeza de Isanami y habló con la intención de ser escuchada por todos. Kamanosuke masculló, odiando que siempre se pusieran a favor de Isanami.

—Hattori lo agradecería mucho más, creo que es mejor que sí cambies la sorpresa.

 _«¡¿A-Ana?!_ —Saizo miró en dirección a la rubia, ofendido por la actitud de ésta—. _¡Perra traidora!»_ , renegó en su mente, divisando la sonrisa maldosa de Hanzo y la mirada severa de Sasuke, quien asentía a favor de la Valiente de Hielo.

Él se lo había buscado por ser un hijo de puta con Isanami no sólo ese día***, aunque demostrándolo más en esa ocasión que en otras. ¡Pero aun así no se valía...!

—¡Lo voy a considerar! —Sonrió Isanami, fulminando con esa sentencia al líder.

¡P-pero qué importaba, si igual él no quería sorpresas!

* * *

 ** _* Me dio risa la ironía de esta aseguración, porque en el fic Hanzo juega con todos bien feo el jijo de su mamá, y Saizo es quien menos se salva de ello xD_**

 ** _** Estos celos me hacen daño, me enloqueceeeeen~ (¿ven? Hanzo sabe cómo encabronar a Saizo y eso me encanta aunque no es bueno xD)_**

 ** _*** Hay que admitir que Saizo ha sido bien ojete con la beba y él solito se buscó que todos se fueran en su contra. Aunque Ana tuvo que ver con lo último por decir de más y andar avivando celos fraternales y amigoviosos (?)_**

* * *

 _Me tarde mucho, la verdad, y no lo negaré. Cada que intentaba seguir no escribía salvo míseros renglones, pero me prometí que este año debía subir el tercer capítulo sí o sí, y heme aquí. ¡Lo logré! ¡Yay!_

* * *

 _ **Kiryhara:** tú misma lo dijiste, Hanzo va a molestar a Saizo con bastante regularidad (porque debo confesar; me divierte escribir a Saizo celoso, aunque yo sé que no es buena idea que siga así) y Kamanosuke ya está tentado también, aunque él molesta más a Isanami. ¡Confabulación! (?). Por otra parte, lamento mucho haberte hecho esperar varios meses, y no sabes lo feliz que me hace que digas que soy tu escritora favorita de este fandom (moribundo, pero yo intento mantenerl con vida (?) asjfhaf *corazoncitos geis*. ¡Espero disfrutes del capítulo y trataré de ser más consistente!  
_

* * *

 **Y nada, ¡nos leemos en la siguiente actualización! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo, también!**


	5. Capítulo 4

****Los personajes de Brave 10 le pertenecen a Shimotsuki Kairi.****

* * *

 **4.**

El viaje hacia Kioto continuó por otro rato bastante largo para los Valientes, y en un silencio más denso que antes irrumpido pocas veces con quejas o reniegos de Seikai —que seguía sin superar la conducta de los _vulgares_ para con su hermanita—, de alguna respuesta de Isanami para calmar al mayor, de conversaciones al azar y de lo habitual entre ellos, a excepción de que ni Jinpachi ni Kakei estaban para agregar sus comentarios y reacciones mientras Saizo mantenía su distancia de con el resto, especialmente de su sacerdotisa, pues aparentemente cada que abría su boca era para hacer sentir mal a Isanami de una u otra forma. Él no quería eso ya que no por nada mantenía una distancia prudente de con ella desde que reconoció que las cosas podrían salirse de su control, y obviamente no iba a destruir sus esfuerzos por nada del mundo. Antes muerto.

Pronto, para bien o para mal, el viaje de ya varias horas de los Valientes se detuvo y no, no era precisamente por ser la hora de comida o porque varios estaban entumidos e irritados por el viaje. Era por algo que prometía problemas no para los Valientes o Yukimura, sino para Saizo. Sólo Saizo.

—¡Onee-san! —Gritó Isanami, reconociendo, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, a las muchachas con quienes se había topado un año atrás en su viaje a Izumo*.

Éstas, en su caravana, se preparaban para el último espectáculo del día. Y la estrella acababa de llegar _coincidentemente_.

 _«Mierda»._

El destino no podía ser peor con Saizo... ¡porque el ninja ya sabía lo que se avecinaba y no estaba _listo_! ¡No es su _estado_ actual y no tratándose de Isanami!

—¡Oh, pero si es la bailarina de Izumo! —Comentó la jefa, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, en cuanto Isanami bajó de su caballo con la ayuda de Ana y corrió hacia ella y sus compañeras—. Tiempo sin vernos, chica.

—¡Hola, onee-san! ¡No creí que nos veríamos de nuevo! —Se sinceró la sacerdotisa, reteniéndose en abrazar a sus _amigas_. A sus espaldas su lord y los Valientes se mantenían en silencio, sin saber cómo reaccionar a las desconocidas conocidas de Isanami.

Saizo mantuvo la mirada desviada, esperando no ser reconocido, aunque sabía que sería inútil...

La que tiempo atrás fue la bailarina que Isanami suplió, Nagiku, observó a la chica con una sonrisa, compartida con sus dos compañeras, Hana y la jefa, pese a no saber casi nada de aquella bonita bailarina; ni siquiera su baile. Isanami tampoco le conocía, pero eso no evitó que le sonriera de oreja a oreja, agradecida de haber dejado que ella bailara frente a toda esa gente, ¡y ganara dinero, también, para no morir de hambre!

—Qué gusto conocer a la Bailarina de Izumo —habló Nagiku, haciendo una breve reverencia. Isanami contestó el gesto con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—¡E-el gusto es mío! ¡Sin ti no hubiera bailado! Ewr... b-bueno, ya me entiendes.

Yukimura pareció entender un poco la situación, recordando que Kakei había mencionado algo de un baile cuando habían regresado de Izumo. Saizo seguía fingiendo ignorancia, deseando internamente largarse cuánto antes de ese lugar. Tenía un mal presentimiento que no quería comprobar como verdadero.

Pero claro, Isanami siempre le causaba problemas y esa no sería la excepción...

—¿Crees tener tiempo para un baile? —Inquirió la jefa, viendo con una enorme sonrisa a Isanami. La sacerdotisa no dudó en asentir reiteradas veces, incapaz de hablar por la emoción—. ¡Bien! Me gusta tu respuesta.

 _«Mierda»._

—Tch, ¡yo me quiero ir! —Renegó Kamanosuke, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Por qué tenemos que perder el tiempo con caprichos de esta perra?

—Oh, qué vocabulario —susurró Hana, inspeccionando al Valiente de Viento—. Qué mujer tan...

—¡No soy mujer!

—¡¿No?! —Nagiku miró hacia Isanami, quien trataba de controlarse frente a sus amigas—. Pero si es bastante lindo...

—Ya casi le preguntaba si también bailaba. Sería un espectáculo exótico...

—¡Ustedes, perra...!

Rokuro jaló el cabello de Kamanosuke, poniéndole un alto antes de que sus reacciones escalaran hasta ser un verdadero peligro. La jefa, tras una risotada, comenzó a buscar a Saizo, sonriendo al reconocerlo pese a que el ninja se había dado la vuelta, cruzado de brazos y sin ánimos de hablar ni tratar de socializar con nadie.

—¡Eh, tu novio vino! Ya estaba temiéndome que te dejase... —la mujer miró en dirección a Isanami, quien parecía carburar aquella palabra—. Pero ¿y tu padre?

—¡NO ES SU NOVIO! —Rugió Seikai, antes de que Rokuro tirara de su ropa.

—¡Kakei-san no es mi padre! ¡Qué horror! —Confesó Isanami, con su rostro incendiado en vergüenza, pese a intentar fingir que no había escuchado lo que escuchó sobre Saizo. El susodicho apenas se recuperaba de casi atragantarse con su saliva—. ¡S-sólo somos amigos! ¡Todos! Ah... —Isanami, dándose cuenta de un detalle, sonrió penosa, luego se dirigió hacia Yukimura—. O-onee-san, ellos son mis amigos. ¡Mi familia también! Él es Yukimura-sama, el lord de Ueda, mi casa.

—Un gusto —sonrió Yukimura, coqueto y galante. Nagiku se sonrojó, mientras Hana y la jefa se inmutaron a su encanto.

—Él es Rokuro-san, es quien pone el orden. Luego está Ana; ¡ella sí es una mujer y es muy bonita y fuerte! —Ambos susodichos hicieron un asentimiento con la cabeza: no más—. Él es mi onii-chan. Vivimos juntos en Izumo.

—Seikai Miyoshi —fue lo único que dijo el monje, ya más tranquilo que antes.

—También está Sasuke. ¡Es mi mejor amigo! —Hanzo rió entre dientes, antes de que Ana lo codeara para callarlo. Sasuke sólo se ruborizó, encogiéndose en su lugar—. ¡Ben-chan es como mi hermanito! Ah... ahora es Daisuke-sama porque Yukimura-sama lo adoptó, pero me gusta más Ben-chan. Luego está Hanzo-san; hace poco que se nos unió. ¡Y claro, está Saizo!

—Tu novio —bromeó la jefa.

Seikai volvió a encresparse, pero se tuvo que tragar el coraje cuando Kamanosuke carraspeó, aparentemente ofendido de que no fuera presentado. Isanami suspiró, aún sonrojada por ser emparejada con el amor de su vida, resignada a presentar al último Valiente también.

—… y… él es Kamanosuke —mencionó la sacerdotisa, con desgano.

El susodicho no dudó ni un momento en zafarse de Rokuro para jalar el cabello de la sacerdotisa, arrancándole un chillido por la brusquedad del acto. Nagiku, Hana y la jefa rieron por lo bajo, dejando a aquel par reñirse con la mirada, confiando en que, si Isanami tenía la desventaja, sus amigos la ayudarían. O Saizo, su _novio_.

—Se ve que son buenos amigos —sarcástica, la jefa ensanchó su sonrisa, y ante dicho acto Saizo sintió un mal presentimiento—. Me recuerdan a mis padres.

—Oh, ¿no será entonces que ustedes son pareja? —Hana le siguió el juego a su compañera. Nagiku fingió sorpresa, tratando de no reír.

—¡Por dios, no! —Chilló Isanami, sonrojándose, pero de coraje más que de vergüenza—. ¡Kamanosuke es una mala persona! ¡Nunca, jamás, ni loca, sería nada suyo! ¡Ni siquiera es mi amigo! —Y eso no era tan falso.

—¡Esta perra no cumple mis estándares! —Fue lo único de lo que renegó el travestí.

—¿Cómo que sea hombre? —Bromeó Hanzo. Ana le codeó—. Oe, quiero integrarme a la conversación. Me siento ignorado.

—¡Oh, lo siento, Hanzo-san! —Isanami, dudosa, se acercó al susodicho, sonriéndole—. N-no quería ignorarte, es que...

—Jeeeh~ —y la jefa, nuevamente, no dudó en seguir divirtiéndose. Saizo comenzaba a aborrecerla, mientras el resto, exceptuando a Seikai, parecían medianamente entretenidos, o sólo indiferentes—. Tienes muchos amigos hombres, Isanami... nunca me había tocado ver esto. Generalmente las mujeres no tienen... uhm... digamos, "relevancia" como para que tantos hombres la integren a su círculo social de la manera en que lo hacen contigo...

—¿Eeeh, en serio?

—Las mujeres suelen encargarse únicamente del cuidado del hogar y tareas semejantes. O de... atender bien a los hombres. Viajar y encargarse de cuestiones masculinas no es lo común, como estas señoritas, que tienen su propia autonomía— respondió Hanzo, con una sonrisa que consiguió abochornar a las aludidas.

—Eso explica muchas cosas...

Saizo miró a Isanami con una mueca lo suficientemente obvia de no creer que la chica no supiese algo tan básico como el rol de la mujer en su sociedad, aunque rápido cayó en cuenta de que siempre fue tratada como una princesa consentida, el centro de atención del templo, y que siempre fue como su mejor representante como sacerdotisa. Isanami no tuvo tantas limitaciones en su infancia, tenía entendido, porque no tuvo padres que la criaran como una niña normal a fin de convertirse en una mujer común como las tantas que existían en la sociedad. De tal modo, y a su manera, desde que se conocieron, la chica demostró una cierta independencia y desligue a los roles establecidos y aunque no se había puesto a meditar en eso, Saizo comprendió mejor aún por qué había sido demasiado problemática para todos: Isanami rompía moldes incluso más de lo que lo hacía Ana. Y lo peor es que lo hacía sin darse cuenta.

Viendo que la situación se había tranquilizado y Kamanosuke, aunque callado, estaba impaciente de que la conversación terminara y pudieran continuar su viaje a Kioto, o en dado caso que Isanami bailase para luego largarse, Yukimura atrajo la atención de todos los presentes con un aplauso, fingiendo haberse acordado de algo.

—Si no recuerdo mal, Isanami bailó para ustedes hace un tiempo, ¿cierto? Y quieren que baile de nuevo. ¿Por qué no nos apuramos? Tenemos algo de prisa, pero quisiera verla bailar otra vez. Kakei me dijo que lo hizo bien.

 _«¿Lo dijo?»_

—¡¿Lo dijo?! —Isanami, repitiendo la pregunta mental de Saizo, se sonrojó alegremente, incrédula de que aquel hombre _chapado a la antigua_ apreciara lo que a veces consideraba "inapropiado" viniendo de ella.

—¡Bueno, el lord ya lo dijo! —Habló la jefa, cortando con la conversación—. ¡Démonos prisa, chicos! Ya nos entretuvimos de más —sonrió, tomando a la sacerdotisa de la mano—. Deja que Nagiku se encargue de ti, ¿bien? —Luego miró a los demás—. Denos unos minutos en lo que nuestras bailarinas se alistan. Hana los llevará al mejor lugar que tenemos para que no se pierdan de la vista. ¡Comenzamos en 15!

Saizo suspiró, disgustado, ignorando la curiosa mirada de Ana. El espectáculo ambulante comenzó a alistarse, con algunos hombres que corrían alzando la voz para atraer más multitud cercana a sus alrededores, con la caravana terminando de preparar el escenario y con aquella muchacha guiando a Yukimura y sus Valientes al mejor sitio que solían venderle a los más rápidos en llegar. Hanzo sonrió, ansioso de ver si eran ciertos los rumores sobre Isanami, la Bailarina de Izumo, que Ichimaru llegó a despotricar en varias ocasiones, mientras Seikai se galardonaba de lo maravilloso que era que su hermana fuera reconocida por su bella cualidad. Inclusive Kamanosuke llegó a demostrar una pizca de interés, contagiado quizá por el buen humor de Seikai y aquellos que ya conocían el baile de Isanami, como Sasuke, principalmente, pero sólo Saizo era el único disgustado, a tal punto que hubiera deseado cualquier cosa, literal, menos encontrarse justamente con esa caravana.

Incluso hubiese deseado que la chica se cayera del caballo si con eso evitaba que bailara. Eso ya era decir demasiado.

Diez minutos después, con la caravana lista y el espectáculo principal esperando la señal para comenzar, la gente que se acumuló sorprendió a varios de los Valientes. Gente, literalmente, apareció de todos lados durante el transcurso de los minutos, y ansiosa esperaba el espectáculo por el que habían decidido pagar unos _considerables_ yenes. Saizo estaba comenzando a sentirse sofocado y de muy malhumor por más de una razón. Kamanosuke, impaciente, estaba a nada de gritar que se apuraran: por suerte no fue necesario hacerlo, y no precisamente porque los demás se lo impidieron, sino porque la jefa anunció el inicio del espectáculo con voz firme y estridente.

—¡Hoy tenemos un espectáculo especial con una invitada especial! —Anunció la sonriente mujer, apuntando hacia el par de bailarinas.

Ana no tardó en murmurar sobre el encantador maquillaje en la cara de su amiga, resaltando esos grandes y redondos ojos que tanto la caracterizaban. Incluso Yukimura admiró el buen trabajo que habían hecho en Isanami: el maquillaje no era exagerado como sus concubinas, tampoco como las geishas, pero se hacía notar. Sus sonrosadas mejillas se realzaban con el rubor y sus ojos parecían aún más profundos de lo normal gracias a las sombras celestes y azules. Sus labios rosaditos eran de un intenso magenta y aunque su vestido era el habitual, esos grandes abanicos que cargaba lo hacían lucir diferente.

Saizo, pese a reconocer a su compañera, sintió que Isanami era muy diferente a la chica que él había conocido hace tiempo, y a diferencia de otras ocasiones donde solía ignorarla, o su atención era muy escasa, verla prepararse para bailar con Nagiku como una acompañante en segundo plano, lo hizo enfocar toda su atención en ella: sólo en ella. No había nada ni nadie a su alrededor, sólo la sacerdotisa sonriendo emocionada, con sus brillantes ojos expresando esa alegría que muchos intentaron opacar y esa sonrisa que parecía curar todo dolor con sólo estar en esa encantadora carita de niña.

Y cuando Isanami comenzó a bailar con esos gráciles movimientos que la habían hecho ganarse el aprecio de su _público_ , el ninja de Iga no pudo quitar su vista de ella, apreciando cada parte de su cuerpo que por mucho tiempo ignoró, _menospreció_ y evadió hasta simplemente rendirse, cediendo consciente e inconscientemente. Saizo miró aquel cuerpo de adolescente con tanta intensidad que parecía inspeccionarla, asecharla: sus piernas desnudas, tersas y resistentes, sus muslos cubiertos con sus mallas negras, sus manos firmes y delicadas de forma tan contrastante pero perfecta que sujetaban con gracia aquellos abanicos, su seriedad, dedicación y esmero en hacer de aquel baile algo digno de apreciar, y sus curvas suavemente remarcados bajo el kimono, más pronunciadas durante algunos movimientos, haciéndolas ver más maduras o más divinas.

Saizo conocía a Isanami mejor que nadie, mejor que a sí mismo, incluso, pero verla bailar siempre le hacía creer que había algo de ella que él aún no conocía… y quería conocer. Desde hace tiempo, sin darse cuenta, ignorándolo pero no frenándolo, el ninja había comenzado a tener un interés en la sacerdotisa que hace mucho no sentía por nadie. Quería conocer mejor a Isanami, todo sobre ella, todo lo que ella jamás había mencionado, lo que escondía bajo la palabra "privacidad", lo que no mencionaba por temor a molestar, lo que insinuaba con su actuar y hablar… Saizo quería saber todo de Isanami, porque sabiendo todo de ella nadie podría, jamás, ganársela como él lo hacía.

Su confianza, su respeto, su cariño, su preocupación, su angustia, su miedo, su alegría, su devoción, su amor… Saizo quería conocer todo de Isanami, tratarlo, ganarlo, y apropiarse de ello. De ella. Y nunca, ni siquiera si la guerra se reanudaba, dejar que se agrietara, se rompiera y se perdiera.

Sus sonrisas, su brillante mirada llena de cariño, sus abrazos, sus caricias, sus besos, su cuerpo, mezcla de inocencia y madurez, su… todo. Él también los quería sólo para sí mismo. Incluso si eso significa herir corazones en el proceso.**

Saizo tuvo que desviar la mirada casi inmediatamente teniendo aquellos pensamientos, dándose cuenta de lo difícil que le resultó romper aquel hechizo inconsciente que lo había hipnotizado. Alarmado por aquello, observó de reojo cómo Ana mantenía la vista al frente, mientras Hanzo le miraba de soslayo con toda la obviedad posible. Saizo temió en ese momento que la verdad fuese traspasada de su interior hacia sus ojos por su _derrota_ ante Isanami, incluso si ella no se daba cuenta de eso, bailando ensimismada en sus movimientos y en la multitud en general, sonriendo con una radiante sonrisa que opacaba hasta al mismo sol. Pero entonces Hanzo desvió la mirada, hundiéndose discretamente de hombros, haciéndose el tonto, y esa acción, aunque el Kirigakure sabía que era falsa, le dio un poco de paz. Sólo un poco.

Debía tener más cuidado en lo que pensaba y en dónde y frente a quiénes lo hacía, se reprendió a sí mismo. A ese paso hasta Isanami se daría cuenta de todo, absolutamente todo, y eso **no** podía suceder. Nunca.

Saizo no estaba preparado para confrontar sus sentimientos con la culpable de que estos existieran. El ninja prodigio, líder de los Valientes y _amargado_ evasivo por naturaleza, cuan lobo solitario desconfiado de todos por heridas que no había podido superar, no podía afrontar directamente sus sentimientos frente a Isanami, no porque no quisiera hacerlo tal cual, sino porque sabía que muy escondido de sí mismo, de esos sentimientos que cada día se hacía más y más fuertes, había algo vulgar y despreciable que podría herir a la Valiente más peligrosa e inocente de todos los Valientes de Sanada.

* * *

—¡Eso fue muy divertido! —Chilló Isanami, corriendo con los brazos abiertos hacia sus amigos. Saizo, al fondo, se mantenía de brazos cruzados y la mirada gacha, fingiendo estar fastidiado sólo para no seguir viendo a la bailarina luego de su _desliz_. El ninja ya había visto a la sacerdotisa más de lo que normalmente la veía en un día rutinario.

—Bailas bien —sonrió Hanzo, y aunque todos esperaban algún comentario molesto, el ninja sólo se hundió de hombros, viendo la encantadora mirada de Isanami, mezcla de bochorno y alegría.

—Isanami es **la mejor** —añadió Seikai, regocijándose del talento de su hermana menor.

—Sí, sí, lo que sea —espetó Kamanosuke, torciendo la mirada. Aunque el pelirrojo no disfrutaba los bailes, no podía negar que Isanami tenía un cierto _talento_. Pero no era para tanto, tampoco—. ¿Ya nos vamos?

—Pronto, pronto —contestó la jefa, con una tintineante bolsa en su mano. Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando Sasuke calló, cediéndole a ella la palabra—. Sólo dejen le pago a nuestra maravillosa bailarina un poco de todas las ganancias que nos generó. Tu talento es bastante preciado, chica.

La aludida se sonrojó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—¡Es que el Monje Mayor y mis hermanas me enseñaron muy bien! —Fue su espontánea respuesta, desprovista de nostalgia pese a la situación de su familia en Izumo.

Saizo la miró de soslayo, incrédulo de lo modesta que podía ser la chica cuya vanidad siempre había estado presente junto a su ingenuidad y fastidiosa actitud de niña mimada y berrinchuda. Rápido desvió la mirada, intentando ignorar la rebosante sensación en su pecho por la encantadora imagen de su sacerdotisa, y dando un suspiro poco disimulado atrajo la atención de la chica, así como de la jefa.

—Hoy tu novio ha estado más huraño de lo normal, ¿no?

—No es mi novio —contestó rápidamente, para sorpresa de los presentes. Incluso de Kamanosuke—. ¡Saizo es mi amigo…por ahora!

Bueno, al menos la chica seguía siendo la de siempre cuando se trataba de Saizo… o algo así. Tal vez, inconscientemente, ella misma imponía una distancia desde que el ninja había estado evadiéndola con más obviedad, e hiriéndola _conscientemente_. O tal vez sólo estaba madurando… no, Saizo se iba más a la primera opción. Isanami y madurez no congeniaban: eran como agua y aceite y así estaba bien, porque esa era la Isanami que todos conocían. La chica que merecía recuperar la vida que se le arrebató. La humana que quería vivir como humana, no como una diosa, o un monstruo, o un contenedor.

Tras una larga despedida, pesada para más de uno, tierna para otros, los Valientes de Sanada pudieron continuar con su viaje un par de horas antes del anochecer, con Isanami nuevamente con Ana, y un silencio más ameno, a veces interrumpido no sólo por los casquillos de los caballos, sino por uno que otro comentario relativamente común. Saizo, pese a ello, se mantuvo atento a Hanzo en caso de que a éste se le ocurriera decir algo inapropiado, apoyado por Ana y Sasuke, quienes parecían sólo esperar el momento en que el mayor de los Iga dijera algo _fuera de lugar_ para saltar a silenciarlo. Inclusive Yukimura esperaba algo del Hattori, y Rokuro también, hasta Kamanosuke.

Pero no hubo ningún comentario sobre nada extraño y eso, más que relajar a Saizo, lo tensó. La tensión que sentía era tan notoria que Isanami, en una que otra vez en que miraba a sus espaldas, sin saber bien el por qué, notó aquella _rareza_ en su amado, preocupándose de sólo creer que ella tenía la culpa por haberlos distraído. Si fuese Kamanosuke efectivamente sería así. Siendo Saizo, Ana notó que era algo más, algo que hasta la fecha incluso ella misma decidía ignorar.

—¿E-estás bien, Saizo? —Preguntó la sacerdotisa, con voz trémula.

El aludido no habló, reconociendo que era mejor que todos creyeran que estaba enojado a que creyeran que… ¿qué? Ni siquiera él sabía bien por qué se sentía _así_. Y no saberlo no era una buena señal ni era grato de reconocer.

—… debe estar cansado —mencionó Yukimura, pese a lo ridículo que eso era—. ¿Tú no estás cansada, Isanami? —Agregó, a fin de cambiar rápido de tema. Hasta Sanada sabía que Saizo estaba actuando raro y eso no era una buena señal, aunque aún no podía desentrañar qué estaba ocultando con esa actitud.

—Ah… un poco —la sacerdotisa sonrió penosa, manteniendo su vista en su luz—. Pero estoy bien. Ya los retuve mucho tiempo.

—Demasiado —irrumpió Kamanosuke.

—Al menos ella lo hizo por una buena causa —saltó el hermano mayor.

—Ni necesitamos más dinero.

—Pero fue un buen espectáculo —contestó Hanzo, mirando hacia Sasuke—. ¿Verdad?

El ninja de Koga se sonrojó, asintiendo. Saizo apretó las riendas de su caballo, sintiendo que ahora sí, en cualquier momento, el Hattori comenzaría a meter cizaña.

Pero no, nuevamente Hanzo no lo hizo. Y eso molestó a Saizo.

—Bueno, bueno, no peleen —Yukimura, dejando a Rokuro encabezar la cabalgata, miró a sus espaldas y sonrió—. Igual fue una buena forma de descansar de la cabalgata. Ya estaba entumiéndome.

 _«Mentiroso»,_ pensaron varios.

Kamanosuke gruñó, torciendo la mirada.

—Siempre defendiendo a la perra, ¿qué acaso le gustan flacuchas y escuálidas que seguro pesan lo mismo que una gallina? —Susurró, pero con intenciones de ser escuchado.

Isanami chilló cosas inteligibles mientras Yukimura rió.

—Saizo se va a poner celoso. Mejor no digas eso.

—Y una mierda —respondieron, al unísono y sorpresivamente, tanto el aludido como el Valiente de Viento. Ni Rokuro pudo esconder su sorpresa por aquello.***

E Isanami, cuyo semblante se ensombreció, no pudo evitar que algo en su pecho le doliese demasiado, más de lo normal cuando Saizo la rechazaba. Y no dijo nada, no renegó, no hizo mohines o berrinches: sólo volvió la vista al frente, y tratando de menguar la pronta tensión entre todos, le preguntó a Ana si podía recargarse en ella para descansar. La Valiente de Hielo obviamente aceptó, fingiendo no percatarse de las lágrimas en aquellos dorados ojos que se cerraron para ocultar su dolor, y calló lo que su boca quería escupir hacia el idiota que —más evasivo y tosco de lo normal— estaba hiriendo a la chica que lo amaba sólo porque no sabía cómo lidiar con sus sentimientos. Sasuke calló también, y Hanzo, sonriendo, decidió que si alguien iba a estropear el buen rato que restaba de ese día no iba a ser él: Saizo por sí mismo lo estaba haciendo muy bien, aun cuando eso implicaba que opacara la felicidad de la sacerdotisa constantemente, sin _razón alguna_ y sin piedad tampoco. Benmaru tuvo que apaciguar la furia de Seikai antes de que éste explotara, y Rokuro, con una severa mirada, exigió a todos que se _comportaran_ si no deseaban pasar el resto del trayecto tumbados en sus caballos con una fuerte migraña esperándolos al despertar. Siendo así, hasta Kamanosuke calló —contentísimo, eso sí—, y Saizo, nuevamente, se maldijo para sus adentros; considerando incluso que hubiese sido mejor si él no hubiera ido… o al menos que no se hubiesen encontrado con nadie que tensase más la cuerda que él temía algún día romper y quedar sin nada que lo frenase.

* * *

 _* Me hubiera gustado que animaran esta parte, pero bueno... y como me gustó cómo estas muchachas trataron a Isanami, decidí meterlas_ _ _(aunque nunca le pusieron nombre de la jefa y yo no quise inventarle uno)_. También quedaba bien para abordar el aspecto que manejo en este fic._

 _** Saizo tiene bien movido el tapete por Isanami (?). Me es muy difícil tratar de que no sea OoC y al mismo tiempo meter estos sentimientos asfjhaf, espero que esté quedando bien. O que al menos se le medio acerque a la personalidad de Saizo, jaja._

 _*** Ya, ahora sí que se pasaron con la beba :'v. No me gusta bullearla, y menos si Kamanosuke está incluido, pero es necesario..._

* * *

 _Sí, me tardé mucho en actualizar el fic, pero aquí sigo. ¡Más vale lenta pero segura! ¿No?_


	6. Capítulo 5

**Los personajes de Brave 10 le pertenecen a Shimotsuki Kairi.**

 **5.**

No era justo lo que Saizo le hacía a Isanami, bien que lo sabía el ninja, y lo peor es que no podía culpar a la chica —bueno, si: sí la culpaba— porque ella era inocente de todo. La sacerdotisa ni siquiera sabía los efectos que su mera presencia causaban en el muchacho, ni podría imaginarse nunca lo que ella le estaba haciendo sentir más allá de cariño, de apego a su persona por todo lo vivido, de aprecio tras casi perderla varias veces, y confianza por ser la persona más cercana e íntima a él —superando y desplazando a Ana, de cierta forma— con una relación que iba más allá de amistad; más allá de lo que un hombre y una mujer que no eran amantes, ni esposos, ni nada semejante, podían tener, y que simplemente no podía catalogarse de una u otra forma sin verse forzada. Pero era precisamente por eso por lo que todo se complicaba tanto para Saizo. Él e Isanami no eran pareja, ni amantes, ni esposos, ni nada románticamente comprometedor para ambas partes, y honestamente él no deseaba serlo por una simple pero inquietante razón: sería el primer hombre de Isanami; el único también, en términos íntimos, y la peor opción para la chica, porque él no apreciaba ni respetaba la intimidad como lo hacía su Oscuridad, porque él no tenía el pudor que la sacerdotisa tenía —aunque a veces no parecía así—… y bien, porque él simplemente quería protegerla de todo mal que la asechara, incluyéndolo. Quería cuidarla, atesorarla, protegerla como si fuese la reliquia más valiosa de todo el mundo, aunque al mismo tiempo quería tenerla para sí mismo, _sentirla_ , amarla como ella quería, asimismo como él tanto se privaba.

Ciertamente el ninja ya se había resignado a que había caído rendido ante su contraria, porque no podía hacer nada para convencerse de lo contrario, pero la lucha interna entre no cohibir sus sentimientos y hacerlo para protegerla persistía. No era su culpa, pues como ninja jamás se le enseñó sobre verdadera honestidad, mucho menos sobre sentimientos. El aprendizaje que tuvo no fue bueno, además, por lo cual era normal que hubiera cierta confrontación, influenciada por el miedo, entre aceptar y negar lo evidente para más de uno, ya que muchas cosas estaban en riesgo en esa _misión_ inesperada y ya no tan indeseada. ¿Lo peor de esa confrontación? Que Isanami no lo entendía, no se daba cuenta… o lo ignoraba. Eso complicaba aun más las cosas, y hacía cada vez más difícil que el ninja se mantuviera neutral en aquello que ya no era neutral ni soñando.

Aunque para complicaciones estaba el aguantarse el entumecimiento de su trasero por estar tanto rato montando a caballo en un viaje que se sentía eterno… porque lo estaba siendo, bien. Aun quedaba como una semana de viaje para llegar a Kioto y el Kirigakure estaba comenzando a maldecir su decisión…

—¿Cuándo vamos a descansar otra vez? —Se quejó Benmaru, exteriorizando primero el malestar de la mayoría. Sí: habían cenado hace un par de horas, pero los quince minutos de _descanso_ no habían bastado realmente…

Por suerte Isanami dormía recargada en Ana, luego de comer rápidamente; Hanzo estaba callado y Kamanosuke se notaba de muy buen humor como para hacer dramas o buscar riñas con los demás. Eso de cierta formaba evitaba más quejas, discusiones y comentarios que sólo buscaban causar problemas innecesarios y estresar al cansado grupo de viajeros que cabalgaban bajo el estrellado firmamento. Pero el estrés del viaje no menguaba; no iba a hacerlo, por más agradable que fuese la situación entre os Valientes.

—Ya estamos cerca de un poblado. Descansaremos allí —respondió Yukimura. Si bien el viaje sería largo, **bastante** , no se esperaba que su sucesor fuese a _rendirse_ tan pronto. Quizá era porque se había desacostumbrado a los viajes y era justificable, ya que los últimos tres meses habían sido tranquilos y sedimentarios para todos.

No más de media hora después, entre una densa noche y un silencio casi absoluto, su destino por fin se vislumbró y más de un Valiente suspiró aliviado de finalizar con aquel _tormento_ por el tiempo suficiente para reponerse y recobrar fuerzas para el día siguiente. Ana despertó a Isanami cuidadosamente, y la somnolienta muchachita acató las peticiones de la rubia sin decir nada. Yukimura y Rokuro, mientras tanto, se encargaron de alquilar varias habitaciones en la posada a la que habían llegado: tres para los Valientes, una para el Lord y su sirviente y otra para las chicas.

Saizo notó, cuando Rokuro los dividió en pares en el pasillo de la posada, que su actitud se había ganado ciertas represalias porque se le ordenó compartir habitación con Hanzo. Kamanosuke renegó sobre ello, pero la decisión no cambió y el pelirrojo terminó compartiendo habitación con Sasuke, el cual lucía secretamente complacido por aquel merecido castigo al líder. La mayoría lucían complacidos, de hecho, y eso cabreó a Saizo. Al menos Isanami no disfrutaba del castigo hacia el amor de su vida, porque lo que ésta terminó diciendo, conforme se despabilaba, fue totalmente diferente a lo que cualquiera hubiera podido decir.

—¿Ya llegamos…? ¿Dónde está Kakei-san?

Yukimura sonrió, palmeando la cabeza de la sacerdotisa.

—Ojalá fuera así, pero aún queda mucho camino por delante, Isanami. Por mientras descansaremos aquí.

—¿Eeeh? ¿De veras?

—Kioto queda lejos —contestó Hanzo, hundiéndose de hombros—. Una semana, mínimo.

—¡¿Una semana?! —Chilló Isanami, aturdiendo a Saizo y a Ana—. ¡Eso es **muchísimo**! Díganme que sí podré bañarme —añadió suplicante, mirando hacia su lord.

—¡Eso es lo de menos! —Renegó Kamanosuke, alarmado de tener que convivir con la chica por al menos siete días sin verdadero descanso. ¡Se volvería loco!

—Estaremos haciendo paradas. Descuida, sí podrás bañarte.

—Podríamos buscar aguas termales tambié…

—No —cortó Rokuro, sorprendiendo a Hanzo. El sirviente había reaccionado más rápido que los demás…—. Ahora retírense a descansar. Partiremos al alba.

—Ya escucharon —sonrió Yukimura, hundiéndose de hombros—. A dormir. Mañana, después de desayunar, continuaremos con el viaje.

Isanami suspiró aliviada, sonriéndole a sus compañeros como forma de desearles las buenas noches. Cuando su mirada se detuvo en Saizo, la chica rápidamente desvió su rostro hacia Ana, y la apuró, tratando de mantener su sonrisa. El Kirigakure sintió algo extraño golpearle el pecho con dicha acción, pero lo ignoró, del mismo modo que —trató— ignoró al sonriente y pícaro Iga que se había recargado en la puerta de su habitación mientras lo miraba fijamente, como mofándose de él.

En cuanto todos los Valientes y su señor se adentraron a sus habitaciones a descansar, Hanzo decidió hablar sin borrar su retorcida sonrisa en aquel rostro burlesco que hacía obvias sus intenciones para con el líder.

—Va a llegar el momento en que se canse de tus rechazos y no te va a gustar que su atención ya no recaiga en ti, ¿sabes?

—Púdrete.

Sin nada más que añadir, Saizo se alejó de su habitación, negándose rotundamente a pasar la noche donde mismo que Hanzo. Antes mejor cometía sepukku o dormía en la misma habitación que Kamanosuke y Sasuke, pero como tampoco iba a hacer eso, decidió irse a algún lugar donde se sintiera medianamente tranquilo, y en donde nadie pudiese molestarlo cuando comenzara a divagar. Últimamente lo hacía mucho.

•

Ya era bastante tarde y Saizo seguía sintiendo un extraño malestar en sus entrañas. No era hambre, de eso estaba seguro, y por más que trataba de no pensar en Isanami, más lo hacía. Las palabras de Hanzo no se quedaban atrás y los escenarios que su cansada mente formulaba no estaban ayudando a su situación: el simple hecho de imaginar a Isanami con alguien más, sonriéndole, abrazándole, _amándole_ como a él, estaba cabreándolo de formas que jamás había sentido y era muy diferente a la ira de imaginar a Date apropiándose de la sacerdotisa, o al enojo que le hacía sentir cualquier enemigo que quisiera hacerse de Isanami por su poder, más no por su persona. Los celos estaban consumiéndolo y… y dolía. Dolía más de lo que imaginó que podría doler algo que ni siquiera era físico. Pero entonces un ruido rompió con su auto-tortura y el ninja, acostumbrado a ser como un sigiloso guardián del hogar que había ayudado a Isanami a recuperar lo perdido, no lo pensó dos veces en bajar a ver qué estaba sucediendo. Si había un enemigo infiltrado en la posada sobraba decir sus intenciones. Si era imaginación suya tampoco perdía nada con corroborarlo.

Con eso en mente fue así como el ninja ingresó a la silenciosa y oscura posada y siguió un cuidadoso ruido a la distancia, como si no quisiera ser descubierto, pero careciera de la habilidad suficiente para ser totalmente discreto. Y cuando Saizo llegó hasta el ruido, su sorpresa fue tal al ver a Isanami justo frente a él, estorbándole el camino y viéndole con los ojos bien abiertos, que sólo se le quedó viendo con la misma sorpresa con la que lo miraba ella. Y sintió como si viajara en el tiempo, a aquella tarde donde se conocieron por primera vez, y deseó ser capaz de volver a tomarla entre sus brazos para protegerla de un peligro que no _existía_ en ese momento más que en su mente*.

Ambos Valientes se miraron mutuamente por eternos segundos, en aquella oscuridad que los enviaba a ese primer encuentro más de un año atrás, hasta que la chica fue quien tuvo el valor de desviar la mirada y romper con esa compartida ilusión, murmurando algo en un susurro para tratar de girar sobre sí misma y volver a su habitación, aun cuando la oscuridad en ésta la aterraba y la ausencia de Ana, en algún lugar donde seguramente estaba vigilando su alrededor, la hacía sentir desamparada. Saizo, sin embargo, reaccionó antes que ella, tomándola de la mano para frenarla, no sabiendo qué decir o cómo excusarse por su repentino acto. Ni él sabía por qué lo había hecho.

—… ¿S-Saizo…?

El susodicho soltó a Isanami, desviando la mirada sin palabras de por medio, sintiéndose secretamente estúpido de haberla tomado de esa manera. Aunque se esforzó en contestarle, en decirle algo, en excusarse o tal vez hasta disculparse, lo único que hizo fue dar media vuelta e irse en silencio, encerrándose en su habitación por si la chica trataba de seguirlo. Obviamente Isanami no entraría a una habitación compartida en donde… Hanzo aún estaba despierto, ¿no…?

 _«Bastardo…»_

—¿Esperabas que estuviera dormido? —Hanzo sonreía, cruzado de piernas sobre su futón. A su costado había una lámpara encendida—. La verdad es que debería estarlo, pero quería saber qué más harías.

—¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo?

El Valiente de Fuego se encogió de hombros, serio. Fuera de la habitación no se escuchaba nada, ni pasos ni voces, pero el Hattori sabía que no estaban solos.

Y porque no estaban solos es que Hanzo decidió que era buen momento de aclarar las cosas, no por él, sino por _ella_.

—Ninguno, realmente. ¿Cuál es tu problema, líder? Si no querías venir debiste decirlo.

—… —Saizo torció la mirada, recargándose a un lado de la puerta, reacio a contestar algo cuya respuesta no tenía, o no quería pensar en ella. Hanzo mantuvo su vista en él, presionándolo, pareciendo no estar bromeando ni queriendo fastidiar al Kirigakure sólo por gusto—… ¿qué quieres ahora?

—No me has contestado.

—No lo haré.

El mayor suspiró, acto _nuevo_ viniendo de su parte, antes de cruzarse de brazos y negar con la cabeza.

—Creí que estabas mejorando. —Saizo no dijo nada, pero le miraba inquisitivo—. Con tu relación con la chiquilla, vamos. Tener una o dos fantasías es normal, ¿sabes? Seguro ella también las ha tenido y no por eso…

—No tengo… —el muchacho ni siquiera pudo completar la frase. Por primera vez en meses se sentía abiertamente abochornado—. S-sólo… deja de entrometerte en asuntos que no te conciernen.

—Allá tú, entonces. —Hanzo apagó la lámpara, añadiendo con voz fingidamente dolida—: uno que se preocupa por ti y mira cómo _nos_ tratas. Insisto, si ella se rinde contigo será tu culpa nada más. Aunque eso dejaría camino libre…

El Kirigakure sintió un tic en el ojo, viendo fulminante al osado que se atrevía a insinuarle lo peor con lo que se le podía atacar actualmente.

—Púdrete, hijo de puta.

—… bien, no me preocupo _tanto_ por ti —sonrió Hanzo, nuevamente con esa actitud pedante, sabiendo que estaba logrando hacer reaccionar al líder justo como quería que reaccionara—. Sólo que no es _lindo_ ver a una jovencita sufrir de esa manera, ¿me entiendes? Me hace querer… _consolarla_.

Y con eso Saizo perdió todos los estribos: absolutamente todos. Había podido _tolerar_ que el hombre casi tirara a la chica para salvarla cuan estúpida parodia de héroe, podía _soportar_ que se le acercara y le hablara como si no la hubiera dañado antes, podía _perdonarlo_ por ser ahora un Valiente y atormentar a la sacerdotisa con el permanente recuerdo de su masacrado hogar, pero todo tenía un límite y Hanzo ya lo había superado por creces.

Entonces, levantándose furioso, el ninja se plantó justo frente a Hanzo, quien se irguió también, y con sus ojos brillando sanguinarios, dictó no una sentencia, sino un juramento:

—Tócala y te mataré.

—¿Por qué no lo intentas de una vez? Bien pude haberlo hecho ya…

•

Ana se despabiló por completo con el estruendoso crujido de madera que se escuchó en el interior de la posada, seguido del agudo grito de Isanami. En cuanto aquel sonido atronó en sus oídos, la Valiente no lo pensó dos veces al bajar del árbol y dirigirse a la zona de riesgo, sintiendo que algo muy malo acababa de pasar, algo que sólo afectaría a la pobre chica que buscaba lo que había perdido de golpe: amor. Al llegar a su destino vio a Rokuro, Seikai y Sasuke encargándose de la situación: el primero entre los dos Iga, protegiendo a una aterrada Isanami, los otros dos reteniendo al par que seguía riñéndose con la mirada; Hanzo sonriendo con maldad mientras Sasuke lo sujetaba del cuello; Saizo forcejeando con Seikai, a la par que crujía los dientes en una muestra de ira imposible de esconder bajo su fachada de fría seriedad. Yukimura suspiró, cruzado de brazos; Kamanosuke renegó por no poder pelear con Saizo pero Hanzo sí; Benmaru terminaba de despertarse, corriendo luego con Isanami al ver su aterrada mirada; y la dueña de la posada no lo pensó dos veces al echarlos por dañar su propiedad, reprendiendo, en el proceso, al lord que trataba de tranquilizarla mientras le prometía que pagarían los gastos y compensarían las molestias.

La Valiente de Hielo, observando todo aquel meollo con ojos idos, sólo atinó a acercarse con los más jóvenes en lo que terminaba de comprender la situación, pues le era difícil de entender cómo es que el líder había terminado perdiendo el control cuando su temple solía ser la más objetiva pese a su actitud fácilmente irritable y hosca. Tampoco entendía, o temía hacerlo, por qué Hanzo no había detenido la disputa si él jamás escalaba tan alto en sus discusiones y riñas. ¿Acaso era por…?

—¿Estás bien, Isanami?

La susodicha, con la mirada ida, asintió, dejando que Benmaru la abrazara en su adorable intento de consuelo como el autoproclamado hermano menor que se había vuelto para ella desde que se conocieron. Ana notó que la menor mentía, y lo hacía sin siquiera percatarse de ello; mucho menos queriéndolo hacer al propósito.

—S-sólo me tomaron desprevenida. N-nada más… —la chica mantuvo sus mangas bien aferradas con sus manos, haciendo una pobre mueca-como-sonrisa.

Ana no dijo nada, y en su lugar se arriesgó a acortar la distancia entre ambas, tomando la nuca de Isanami para guiarla a su hombro. Isanami no se movió, aunque el gesto de consuelo de la mujer calmó, junto con el abrazo de Benmaru, el desbocado latir de su aterrado corazón.

—¡Ya basta, Saizo! —Gritó Seikai, de repente, molesto por múltiples razones. Hanzo, a diferencia del Iga al cual el monje sujetaba, no estaba haciendo _nada_ , y en general todos los Valientes estaban _en calma_ aun con la situación que acababan de vivir. ¿Por qué Saizo quería seguir luego de las consecuencias con las que afectó a todos los presentes? ¿Qué rayos le pasaba al líder?

Para calmarlo, Rokuro no dudó en noquearlo y de muy mala gana ordenarle al resto que tomara sus cosas y montaran sus caballos para irse cuanto antes. La dueña no iba a cambiar de opinión y ni él ni Yukimura tenían deseos de seguir con esa extraña disputa, ya que debían encontrar otro lugar donde descansar, o en el peor de los casos, reanudar su viaje a esas horas. Ambas opciones no eran buenas, pero no tenían alternativa, y como no tenían alternativa, lo mejor era partir de inmediato, sin más contratiempos. Sin reproches. Sin respuestas a incógnitas que estaban escalando cada vez más y más en su profundidad.

—… más tarde hablaremos sobre este incidente —advirtió Yukimura, con un tono de voz cercano al enojo.

—En mi defensa, yo protegí a la chiquilla cuando la puerta se rompió —sonrió Hanzo.

Ana, quien tuvo que apartarse de su pequeña amiga para montar el caballo y cuidar del estúpido líder, mientras luchaba por no ceder ante la tentativa idea de tirarlo por lo que le había hecho a Isanami, miró con filosa frialdad a su compañero Iga, sintiendo una oleada de ira correr por sus venas como incendio arrasando con todo a su paso. Sasuke, quien caminaba a un costado de Isanami y Benmaru, ambos _niños_ compartiendo el mismo animal, tampoco permaneció _tranquilo_ con aquel comentario, pues su semblante gritaba silenciosamente que iba a hacerlo tragarse sus palabras si seguía parloteando de esa manera. Hanzo se hundió de hombros, notando que nadie estaba de buen humor, cada uno a su manera, porque hasta Kamanosuke guardó silencio —aun cuando quería avivar la tensión entre todos con sus comentarios despectivos hacia la sacerdotisa—, y eso sólo porque Seikai, anteriormente, ya había mostrado su ira al retener a Saizo sin darle oportunidad de escabullirse de su poderoso y fiero agarre. Si seguía fastidiando a dicho Valiente, sabía el pelirrojo, no saldría bien parado: lo peor de esa aseguración es que nadie se tomaría la molestia de detener una nueva disputa con quien siempre buscaba pleito y Seikai no se contendría tampoco, con quien siempre molestaba a su amada hermana menor.

El mayor de los Iga fingió inocencia pese a la frustración colectiva, rompiendo el silencio sólo porque nadie más lo hacía. Kamanosuke estuvo tentado de lanzarle su arma y eso ya era decir mucho del siempre problemático Valiente.

—Eh, ¿por qué me miran así?

—Hanzo-san, basta, por favor —susurró Isanami, decaída—. Estamos cansados…

Nadie dijo nada, como si le dieran la razón a la sacerdotisa.

Hanzo entonces no pudo evitar callarse, sintiendo lo más cercano a remordimiento por haberles fastidiado la noche a todos, pero sobre todo a Isanami, la única que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas entenderlo, y quien antes que cualquiera lo había perdonado y aceptado en su vida. Y sí, ciertamente el Iga _amaba_ fastidiar a los demás, a Saizo especialmente, más no había imaginado que una simple broma, o un intento de _ayuda_ , acabarían de esa manera. Kirigakure estaba muy a la defensiva, es decir, más de lo normal, y eso no sería nada beneficioso ni para él, ni para nadie cercano a su persona. Pero qué más daba, se respondió mentalmente; ese ninja no lo tomaba en serio cuando intentaba ayudarlo, y, en cambio, lo tomaba en serio cuando estaba molestándolo. En ese caso Hanzo podía decir que la culpa era del joven por dejarse llevar por provocaciones, no culpa suya ni de nadie más.

Aunque sí, debió pensar mejor sus palabras, concluyó, cuando Isanami limpió su carita fingiendo bostezar y tallarse un ojo, nunca usando su mano derecha, cubierta con una manga sucia de… ¿qué?

 _«… oh, detalles sin importancia»,_ se dijo mentalmente, preparado para otra larga cabalgata… una acompañada de recelosas miradas y quejas donde directamente se le culpaba a él y a Saizo, pero más a él.

•

 _«¿Quién te puede asegurar que no lo he hecho ya?»_

La sonrisa del Iga lucía asquerosamente perversa mientras decía aquellas palabras, y en esos ojos sanguinarios y crueles él vio la aterrada mirada de la sacerdotisa, suplicando entre lágrimas por su ayuda. Saizo se sintió inmovilizado con aquella visión, se sintió frustrado, y, sobre todo, herido. La ira corría por sus sangres como desbocados ríos de caos y su garganta ardía por el grito reprimido, y cuando se acercó a su peor enemigo para matarlo con sus propias manos, un retortijón en sus entrañas casi le hizo vomitar, viendo en esos pozos de sangre el rostro de su querida compañera con una expresión de temor, de dolor y vergüenza. Y en un parpadear ya no estaba Hanzo por ningún lado, y la joven sacerdotisa le gritaba a él, lo veía a él, lo sentía a él. Él era quien la hería, quién la sobajaba, quien la había invadido.

La furia se volvió repulsión, la frustración remordimiento, y pronto comenzó a sentir odio hacia sí mismo. Sintió miedo y asco por ser incapaz de apartar la vista de aquella inocente criatura que le rogaba piedad, y deseó morir cuando los dorados ojos de su Oscuridad perdieron su encantador e hipnótico brillo, y sus labios torcidos sonrieron y su piel oscureció.

«Traspasar tu luz dentro de mi contenedor no me eliminará, si eso es lo que deseas —escuchó con aterradora claridad, mientras el miedo y asco se volvían insoportables—. ¿Qué quieres de _mí_ , guerrero de Luz, que en tus sueños me buscas incansablemente? ¿Qué buscas en mi contenedor, que su interior buscas perpetuar?»

«Yo no…»

Saizo trató de alejarse, de detenerse, de huir de la temida Diosa, pero la oscuridad invadía cada minúscula parte de su alrededor como una infección sin control, como un eclipse perverso que ahogaba el mundo en profundas penumbras. El Valiente de Luz cerró los ojos, incapaz de seguir con aquel tormento, y cuando sintió que era libre de aquel agonizante agarre, el gemido ahogado de Isanami, de _su Isanami_ , lo hundió en una miseria mezclada con placer, culpa y vergüenza. Su agonía, su indecente deseo, había, por fin, terminado. Él había terminado.**

«¿Por qué, Saizo…?»

«¿Por qué…?» Se repitió el ninja, viendo aquel pálido cuerpo desaparecer en un cegador brillo que le arrancó un gruñido; uno audible, uno que no rebotaba en su mente, uno que era real, y no producto de su mente, porque el ninja había despertado de su lúcida pesadilla.

•

Para el momento en que Saizo abrió sus ojos, renegando internamente por la migraña que lo atacaba, sus ojos tardaron más que escasos segundos en observar el techo luminoso de una posada que, de cierta forma, no era como la anterior. Los recuerdos de su disputa con Hanzo se lo gritaban, de hecho, más que las sutiles diferencias que había entre un lugar y otro. Así, pues, reincorporándose en aquel futón que no recordaba haber tocado la noche anterior, el ninja, aun aturdido y asqueado _sin razón alguna_ , se tomó unos segundos en despabilarse para luego dirigirse a la puerta de shogi, en donde buscó con la mirada a sus compañeros. El olor a comida y los suaves murmullos de algún lado no le permitían suponer que estaba solo, después de todo, y como no estaba solo, lo más prudente era encontrarse con el resto y… y hacerse responsable de sus actos. Era el líder, se recordó con amargura, y lo que había hecho la noche anterior no fue una conducta apropiada ni digna de ser pasada por alto. Hasta él lo admitía.

Tras varios pasos y rápidas miradas a su alrededor, Saizo se dirigió a la sala de la posada, guiado por el sonido de los Valientes, Yukimura y varios inquilinos más que desayunaban y platicaban animadamente como si fuesen buenos amigos. Pero faltaba alguien. Saizo notó, ni bien llegó al lugar, la ausencia de Isanami antes que cualquier cosa y aquel detalle le forzó a entrometerse en la plática y arruinar ese ambiente despreocupado de los presentes; sobre todo de Ana, Sasuke y Seikai.

Razones tenían de reaccionar recelosos a su líder, a fin de cuentas.

—¿Dónde está?

—…

La Valiente de Hielo miró a sus compañeros, como si les pidiera con la mirada que no interfirieran. Ella, de todos los presentes, era la más neutral luego del líder, y era la más indiferente no sólo por su fría habilidad, sino por su cruel vida como ninja. Y ella, de todos los presentes, conocía mejor a Saizo: obviamente sabría tratar con él mejor que el resto.

—¿Isanami? Descansando por lo de ayer.

—¿Dónde?

La rubia se levantó, cruzándose de brazos. Saizo supo que se venía un sermón: todos lo sabían, de hecho. Kamanosuke por eso se atragantó de comida, con la indirecta ayuda de Hanzo, cabe decir.

—Acompáñame afuera. Dejemos que desayunen tranquilos.

—Oe, no nos excluyan —sonrió Hanzo, con su mano en la boca de Kamanosuke, quien trataba de detener al lunático que quería atragantarlo con arroz.

—Cállate y come, Hattori. Deja de ser un problema por cinco malditos minutos.

—Y deja a Kamanosuke —añadió Rokuro, sólo porque el Valiente de Viento, esa vez, no se había buscado ningún motivo para ser tratado de esa manera.

—Qué a…

—Hattori —intervino el Valiente del Agua, más severo de lo habitual. La tensión ya era palpable en esos momentos y lo que mejor lo corroboraba era que Yukimura se mantenía en silencio, observando con severidad a los Iga; a Saizo y a él, específicamente.

—Con su permiso —mencionó Ana, agradecida porque su lord estuviera apoyándola totalmente, en lugar de primero bromear y luego dejar que Rokuro se encargara del orden.

Así, pues, con una petición exigida y una orden que negaba cualquier intento de estropear la paz del desayuno, a Saizo no le quedó otra opción más que seguir a Ana hasta la salida de la posada, sin lograr descubrir en qué habitación estaba Isanami. Una vez en el exterior, en una zona poco poblada en un camino casi desértico, y cuando ambos Iga se vieron cara a cara en una silenciosa confrontación de miradas, Ana suspiró, negando con la cabeza, demostrando abiertamente su frustración hacia su amigo de la infancia. Su imbécil amigo, su cruel líder, el idiota hombre que no sabía cómo lidiar con lo mismo que le causaba conflictos a ella.

—Estaba aterrada, ¿lo sabías? —Fue su forma de comenzar con su reprimenda—. Por verte alterado, por lo que hicieron… apenas pudo dormir y tú tienes la culpa. ¿Cuál es tu problema, Saizo? Has estado actuando como un idiota.

—… no lo hago —susurró el ninja, sin encontrar otra respuesta al directo ataque de Ana.

—Si no querías venir debiste decirlo; no ilusionarla y luego herirla de esa manera.

—¿Herirla?

Sí, Saizo sabía que había hecho y dicho cosas un poco hirientes, pero ¿al grado de herir _de verdad_ a Isanami? Eso no podía ser: la chica era muy sensible, pero sólo eso. Los comentarios del ninja no buscaban herirla —aunque no lo pareciese—, ni tampoco debían hacerlo, porque la sacerdotisa ya sabía cómo era él… bien, sí, la entristecían: ¡pero era diferente a herirla como lo pintaba Ana! ¿O no...?

—Eres un idiota —bufó la Valiente de Hielo, torciendo la mirada. Su expresividad estaba fastidiando a Saizo—. ¿Desde cuándo ya no te percatas de _los detalles_? ¿Qué te pasa?

—Deja de joder.

—Me preocupo por ustedes.

Saizo trató de no reflejar los comentarios de Hanzo en las honestas palabras de Ana, pero era difícil. Se sentía atacado cuando incluían a Isanami, se sentía incómodo y frustrado, sentía una culpa que no creía merecer, y un enojo cuya naturaleza no debía sentir. Su única defensa era evadir el tema, fingir ignorancia, hacer caso omiso, y tratar, de formas poco ortodoxas, de no continuar de _esa_ manera, pero no se lo dejaban fácil: ni Isanami ni los demás.

—No tienes que hacerlo —terminó alegando Saizo, esperando que con eso bastara. Obviamente no fue así.

—Si ella está triste ¿recuerdas lo que pasa? A menos que quieras que la Diosa nos elimine a todos por herir a su sacerdotisa…

—No es suya —respondió Saizo, en automático. Rápido se maldijo por eso, mientras sentía, por un efímero momento, un extraño malestar en su pecho que amenazaba en hacerlo volcar su poca comida de la noche anterior. Su entrepierna se sintió _rara_ , también.

Ana enarcó las cejas un momento por tan repentino comentario, antes de arrugar la frente. No había necesidad de fingir frialdad con Saizo, y ciertamente la reacción del ninja la había sorprendido, más que confundido.

—Estás muy a la defensiva cuando se trata de Isanami —aseguró, y con eso Saizo supo que la había cagado garrafalmente—. ¿Estás…? ¿Es por Hanzo?

—No. —La Valiente de Hielo se cruzó de brazos, mirando fijamente a su amigo. Éste torció la boca, consciente de que no podría engañar tan fácilmente a quien lo conocía desde niño—. S-sólo me fastidia él. Y lo sabes mejor que nadie.

—Isanami no tiene la culpa de eso.

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces?

Saizo suspiró, evadiendo la penetrante mirada de Ana. Maldita sea, estaba siendo demasiado hostigosa sobre el tema: era riesgoso que siguiera así.

—Sabes que a veces ataco parejo.

—Sólo la has atacado a ella. Incluso ayer.

—No la ataqué a ella.

—Sé _cosas_ , Saizo.

El ninja maldijo internamente el lidiar precisamente con la falsa hermana mayor de Isanami, en quien ésta confiaba plenamente y le contaba **todo**. También maldijo la extraña sensación que estaba queriéndose apoderar de él, mezcla de culpa, vergüenza y miedo.

—Quise disculparme —confesó, derrotado—. No pude. Eso fue _todo_.

—Y luego atacaste a Hanzo sin importarte que Isanami estaba del otro lado y podía salir herida.

—… ¿qué?

La mujer suavizó la mirada, horrorizando internamente a Saizo. El estómago del Iga se retorció ante las posibilidades...

—Ella estaba fuera, escuchándolos —Ana suspiró—. No pudo ocultarme su herida por mucho tiempo. Trató, pero no fue suficiente.

Saizo sintió como si su mundo se viniera encima con aquella frase, incrédulo de que de verdad… él… la lastimara. ¿Por qué lo había seguido? Se preguntó, frustrado, ¿y por qué no se dio cuenta de que estaba en el peor momento y lo mejor era alejarse y regresar a la seguridad de su habitación, en donde nadie podía herirla? ¿Por qué se arriesgaba de esa temeraria manera? ¿Por qué le gustaba hacerlo sufrir? ¿Qué quería de él…?

 _«¿Qué quieres de mí?»_

El Iga no pudo hablar, sintiendo un nudo en su estómago mientras trataba de procesar que había herido a Isanami de verdad, no sólo con palabras… como en su sueño, no; su pesadilla. Y sintió asco, y vergüenza, y culpa, y miedo: se sintió… tan indefenso y repugnante, que sin darse cuenta había comenzado a temblar. Ana entonces le tomó del hombro, preocupada por su reacción, pues aun cuando sabía que sus palabras habían sido un golpe bajo para Saizo, no se había esperado esa reacción. Algo le estaba pasando a Saizo; algo grave.***

—¿S-Saizo…?

—Quiero verla —susurró el aludido, viendo son secreta suplicia a Ana.

Ella le vio, pero le fue imposible reconocerlo como ese amigo que conocía desde que eran niños, y temió por eso. Saizo Kirigakure ya no era el mismo y Ana apenas se daba cuenta de ello.

* * *

 ** _* Me da cosita escribir los conflictos internos de Saizo porque está medio canijo mantenerlo lo más IC posible, pero bueno, también tengo algo de libertad porque son cosas que no se ven en él (eso de tener celos y así) y lo único que puedo hacer aquí es esforzarme en escribir algo que me satisfaga y haga creer que lo hice bien._**

 ** _** Honestamente no quería escribir esto pero siento que es la mejor forma de explicar por qué Saizo tiene tanto conflicto con sus sentimientos. Y bueno, meter a Izanami siempre me ha parecido un reto interesante a tratar. Espero haya quedado bien y no se sienta como un forzado intento de meter algo medio +17 (?)._**

 ** _*** No tengo palabras para describir lo feo que me sentí con esta parte. No me gusta lastimar a mi beba y tampoco a Saizo, pero aaah, si no hay drama no hay fic x-x_**

* * *

 _Ahora, la verdad... no tengo excusas suficientes para todo el tiempo que me tardé. Comencé a trabajar y entre ratos se me iba las ganas de escribir, pero pude conseguir terminar otro capítulo más, y uno más larguito para tratar de compensar mi ausencia. Igualmente aviso que planeo corregir los demás capítulos, tal vez alargándolos un poco más o dándoles mas coherencia, por si quieren luego releerlos; trataré de no cambiar nada de lo ya escrito, sino más bien complementarlo. Y... ya. Con suerte estare actualizando una vez al mes n-nU_

* * *

 _ **Kiryhara:** lamento yo tardarme en actualizar, no tengo perdón :'v. Por otra parte, me da gusto que te gusten los capítulos y espero ya no andar tan desaparecida para no hacerte esperar tanto ;-;. Hoy no hay nada cómico ni un Saizo-celoso-gracioso (?) como los capítulos anteriores, pero bueno, espero que aún así sea de tu agrado. ¡Gracias por leer el fic! *corazoncito corazoncito*._


End file.
